Aishiteru
by Saber Amane
Summary: Sequal to Little Black Feather. Sasuke is pregnant and all seems ok in the castle. But not all are rejoicing about the peace of the world and the way to brake that up is to kill the child of the ones who brought peace...or die trying...ItaSasu others
1. Chapter 1

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**This is the sequel to Little Black Feather! I hope you like it!**

I tell you everyday

How much I love you

But sometimes I wonder...

Do you love me too?

I care about you deeply

And wish you the best

But when I say I love you

I feel like a pest

You never seem to say,

That you love me the same way

And each day it aches

For my heart starts to break

Tell me you love me

I want to hear you say

That you feel like I do

The exact same way

I always think about you

Whenever you're away

Every waking moment

Each and every day

Even when we are together

Even for a minute

When you do say you love me

I feel like your hearts not in it

Tell me you love me...

Please tell me now...

I don't care when

I don't care how

Tell me you love me...

What are you waiting for?

You better hurry up because

right now, you're the one I adore

So you finally said it...

That you love me too...?

Now I'm finally happy...

That's it's just us two

I'm glad you love me too

And feel the same way

As I hold your hand

Here where we will stay

Together with you

I will stay

Forever with you

I will never go away

To think it only took

3 little words

Want me to pass them onto you?

Those three words are, I love you

The occupants of the living room sighed as they once again heard the unmistakable noise of love making. For the past month, since Itachi and Sasuke had been bound to each other, poor Sasuke had been in heat. And Itachi, not being able to help himself, had taken advantage of that. Thus making the rest of the castle listen to it 24/7.

"JASHIN DAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG! WHY CAN'T SASUKE JUST FUCKING GET PREGNANT ALREADY! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan suddenly screamed, shooting up from the couch. Kakuzu sighed and pulled the younger male back down, as the others sighed and pulled out ear plugs. It was the only way to get peace and silence around here.

The red walls of Itachi's room were illuminated only by the many flickering candles, some hanging on the walls, others on various surfaces around the room, casting it in a glow of fire. Heavy panting was heard throughout the room, a still shadow on one of the illuminated walls. Itachi was panting as he looked down at the equally panting and tired Sasuke. His arms shakily held him up over his lover, his large shaft sheathed all the way into the tight hole, his latest orgasm raking over him. Sasuke, just finishing with his, looked up almost dreamily, his seed spilled over both his and Itachi's stomachs, a blush covering his face. Both had their hair plastered to their sweat covered faces and necks, deep red blushes covering their faces, deep and fast pants coming from their tiring bodies, their bodies shaking from the days of mating, that would soon come to an end.

Itachi slowly removed himself from inside Sasuke, his shaking arms almost collapsing from under him. He carefully laid himself down beside Sasuke, pulling the younger male into him. The thin sheets pooled around their waist as they got ready to rest, Sasuke placing his wing over Itachi like a cover as he usually did, his own sign of mute affection. Both too tired to do much else, they could only cuddle close to the other, riding out their left over excitement, too tired to continue. Both had done their job, their mating complete, the billions of seed currently inside Sasuke's newly grown womb, taking hold and multiplying, the first steps of pregnancy occurring rapidly, the soon to be parents oblivious to what was currently happening.

Itachi had woken sometime early morning. The candles had blown out, no longer casting shadows on the walls, or making the already red walls looking like fire. So, instead of waking up his koi**(1)** he laid there, stroking his hair lightly, gazing lovingly at his peaceful sleep. Nothing could beat this.

Itachi started to star into space as he thought of all that had happened in the last year. Orochimaru died, he had gotten back his otouto, then had mated to his otouto and he had given the throne over to his uncle. Despite everything else, Itachi thought that this was one of the best years of his life.

He heard a faint groaning sound as Sasuke slowly awoke. Both were equally calm this morning, unlike they had for the past month. Their testosterone levels were down, no longer being in heat, so they were calm and back to their normal selves. Sasuke sighed as he finally opened his newly transformed crimson orbs. They were still bright, showing that he had just matured, sending off a slight glow. That would soon leave. Itachi smiled caringly don at the still sleepy Sasuke who returned it, before yawning and burying his head back into Itachi's neck. Sasuke groaned again, this one sounding like slight pain.

"Fuck." Sasuke mumbled into Itachi's neck, letting out a breath as he tried to move, only to hiss in pain once again. Itachi only smiled and chuckled, pulling Sasuke closer to him, his darker crimson eyes shinning slightly with male satisfaction.

"Does it hurt, otouto?" Itachi asked in a mock concerned voice, his grin not leaving his face. Sasuke only scowled up at him, his bright red eyes showing just how annoyed he was.

"This is your fault you know." He said, his voice still a little quiet from sleep.

"You came into heat first." Was the only thing Itachi could say, as he gazed lovingly down to the younger male. Sasuke started to say something, only to be cut off when Itachi leaned down and caught his lips in a kiss. Sasuke moaned into it as he leaned in, opening his lips as Itachi's tongue ran over them, asking for entrance. The kiss lasted only for a short minute before they broke apart.

"You know, since I can't walk, you'll have to be my servant." Sasuke said, looking up at Itachi with a devilish look in his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Do I have to wear a uniform with that?" Itachi asked, not meaning it at all. Sasuke's smirk only widened as he gazed at the other.

"If you want to, I wouldn't mind." Sasuke said, a laugh on the edge of his words. This was gonna be good.

**1)Koi**= my love, love. Like a pet name for a boy/girl friend, lover, husband/wife.

**Aishiteru**= I Love You.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Ok. I couldn't wait to put this up so I'm putting it up now! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! And for the ones that usually do but didn't get to before I posted this one up I thank you in advance cause I know your gonna review. Or have already…IDK!**

**Enjoy and remember I love to read your reviews!**

**And for haters…well don't read it if you don't like it! Dumb assess. Seriously.**

Itachi walked down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen to get Sasuke something to eat. It had been a whole month since they were bonded. And they hadn't left their room since. And Itachi couldn't help but smirk at that. Not only had he had a whole month alone with the sexy angel, but he probably had Sasuke scream loud enough to have the whole castle hear them. And here came another wave of male satisfaction.

Smirking the rest of the way to the kitchen, Itachi didn't notice the also smirking Uncle, watching his nephew.

"Just think. In 5-6 months…I could have grandkids!" Madara, also unaware of his audience then commenced to squeal and dance around in a circle before almost skipping up the stairs to his office. The group of vampires mixed demons stared at the odd behavior of both Uchiha's.

"You think it runs in the family?" Kisame asked the blonde fox demon. Naruto thought about it for a moment before looking to the shark demon.

"Sasuke never acted like that. Then again he never really talked before." Naruto said as he looked up at the blue shark demon. The others just shrugged and headed to the kitchen, intent on giving Itachi a piece of their minds for being so loud.

Upon entering the kitchen the group saw a very confusing sight. Uchiha Itachi was cooking. Of course that stunned the, but also the fact that he had a very happy and pleased gleam in his dark red eyes. Was he that happy with Sasuke?

Of course they all were happy that the two had gotten together, and even more that they could always stay with each other, their life spans being exceptionally long. But really. Were they so happy together that the two usually cold sticks of ice were actually able to smile lie that? It made a lot of questions pop up.

"So Itachi. Are you two fuck heads done screwing yet?" Hidan was the first to say anything, and it was a rude statement indeed. Had any of them not been used to his habit they might have taken offense to that statement.

"As a matter of fact…I am." Itachi stated as he got out some fish and started to chop it up, getting out rice and seaweed. Apparently he was making sushi.

The rest of the occupants just shook his head at the upfront answer and seated themselves around the kitchen. At the table, on countertops or just leaning against random kitchen appliances. Naruto looked from the shy Hinata to Itachi, who was now wrapping the fish and rice up in the seaweed and placing them neatly on the plate nearby.

"You know…" Naruto started, looking at Itachi before smiling slyly, "You better hope he didn't' say anything about wearing a maid uniform or anything. He'll make you wear one and won't even look at you till you do." Naruto started laughing, remembering when Sasuke had made him wear a maid's uniform when he had 'accidentally' messed up Sasuke's room, clothes and blankets everywhere. And other random junk of course.

Itachi paused in his actions, taking his time in looking up at naruto and eyeing him for a moment before slowly going back to work.

"He did didn't he." Naruto laughed. Itachi sighed before stopping completely.

"He may have mentioned it." At that even Sakura started laughing. Hinata giggled quietly too, both girls remembering the fun days when Sasuke took to the cleanliness of the hideout very seriously. They all had to wear french maid outfits to clean while Sasuke disappeared somewhere. Overall…Sasuke meant what he said.

Itachi waited outside his and Sasuke's door, sighing in defeat. He had tried to get Sasuke to eat, and yet he wouldn't accept it till Itachi wore a uniform. So, dejectedly, Itachi went to the nearest supply closet, got a males uniform and changed. Now he was waiting for his pride to go down a little bit so he could go into their room, have his koi eat, and then go back to snuggling and sleeping all day. There was nothing to do and he had to make sure that Sasuke was alright. If the mating mark started to hurt Sasuke because he wasn't near enough he would need to sooth it. That and his own mark was starting to sting a bit. You would think that after a whole month they would be able to leave each other for a few hours. Guesse he thought wrong.

Swallowing his pride Itachi opened the door and walked in, seeing Sasuke smirking in triumph in the bed. Itachi glared at him and closed the door, crossing his arms.

"Happy now?" Itachi asked, putting as much annoyance in his tone as he could. Sasuke smiled and waved Itachi over, unable to move due to his soreness. Itachi walked over to him, uncrossing his arms and crawling onto the bed over to Sasuke. Sitting down on the bed so that Sasuke was between his legs Itachi laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder looking up to the younger male. Sasuke was still smiling faintly, his eyes closed hiding the crimson orbs Itachi knew were underneath.

"Now I'm perfectly happy." Sasuke said, laying his hands on Itachi's that were now wrapped snugly around his waist.

"Good. So you can eat now." Itachi said, looking over to the side table to see an empty plate.

"I ate while you were away. I was hungry and couldn't wait." Sasuke said looking up to Itachi, closing one eyes and sticking his tongue out at him. Itachi's eyes twitched as he looked down at his otouto.

"Then what was the point in having me get dressed in this uniform?" Itachi asked, looking irritated at Sasuke.

Sasuke reached a hand up and placed it behind Itachi's head pulling his head down till Sasuke's mouth was near his ear.

"I like guys in uniform."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks goes to all the reviewers so far! Lots of Love!**

Sasuke was finally able to walk without limping or being in pain. And while it was a great thing he missed all the pampering he got from Itachi. Itachi would get him food (and sometimes feed him), carried him to the bath and then bathed with him, often cuddling with him in the steamy water. And not to mention Itachi hardly ever left his side.

Now though, h could walk and was out getting air, sitting by the koi pond that was in the back gardens of the castle. There were some rose bushes to the right of the pond, a few Sakura trees in full bloom all around, covering the top of the pond with pink petals. The sky was an amazing shade of blue with just the right amount of puffy soft looking clouds. All in all it was an amazing day and Sasuke couldn't have been happier than he was right now anywhere else.

A pair of arms snaked around Sasuke's waist as Itachi sat his head upon Sasuke's shoulder, watching the giant fish swim in circles around the man made body of water. Sasuke relaxed back into Itachi's arms, leaning his head on Itachi's shoulder to look up at the sky. The embrace was simple, yet showed an amount of love and adoration unmatched by any other.

"Feeling better, Sasu-chan?" Itachi asked, his deep voice low and centered towards Sasuke.

"Much better, Aniki." Sasuke said, his eyes closed and body completely relaxed. With his eyes being closed he didn't see the smirk come upon Itachi's face or the lustful look in his eyes.

"Well then why are we down here when we could be up in our room?" Itachi asked, picking Sasuke up and walking inside, going up a flight of stairs and through numerous hallways heading for the red painted room they both knew so well.

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened as he got the meaning of Itachi's words and what he was intending to do once they reached the bedroom. Sasuke tried to free himself from the elders grasp, but to no avail. Then, getting an idea on his head he smirked and looked up to Itachi.

"I don't think you should do that." Sasuke said, looking up at the elder Uchiha. Itachi stopped and looked down to Sasuke, missing the mischievous glint in his red orbs.

"And why would I do that?" He asked back, looking at the younger male with interest. Sasuke merely looked up and away, as if looking at someone. Itachi followed his gaze but saw nothing. Looking back down he expected to see Sasuke but instead saw a very confused and nervous avian maid. Eyes widening slightly Itachi dropped the maid and looked around. Seeing as though he was looking forward Sasuke could only have gone backwards, so Itachi turned tail and went the opposite way he was going before, missing the victorious smirk on the young maids face before it was replaced by more masculine features. Sasuke sat on the ground where Itachi had dropped him, smirking in victory.

"How stupid of him. He should have seen right through that. Oh well. Not everyone is as smart as me." Sasuke got up, smirk still in place and headed downstairs towards people. He didn't want to have Itachi take him the minuet he found him again so staying near people was the best idea.

Sasuke waked into the living room and upon seeing naruto and Hinata sitting down having a nice chat, walked over and sat next to the blond kitsune. Naruto, seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face, knew something bad had happened.

"Sasuke, I think it would be best if you go and apologize to whoever you pissed off." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over and scowled.

"I pissed no one off. My ass finally feels like I haven't eaten about 10 pounds of hot sauce and Itachi wanted to remedy that. So I transformed into a maid while he wasn't looking and he left. I did nothing wrong but quite literally save my ass." Sasuke said, looking seriously to Naruto. Poor Hinata looked as if she was going to faint by how red her face was.

"Sasuke I don't need to hear about that. Keep it to your self, K?" Naruto said, a faint blush on his cheeks. It was well known that Naruto was Bi and got off on hearing even the slightest thing about two guys. Though on that accident years ago he wasn't Bi yet and he had been quite shocked. Soon after he had finally admitted to Sasuke, while both once again drunk that he faintly remembered the incident and had stated quite clearly he enjoyed it but still like girls. They all laughed about it after but decided what the hell and left it all well alone. Only a few months later did Naruto give up on the still elusive pink haired elf and felt his feelings move toward the shy Hinata. They had been together ever since.

"Well if you would excuse me Naruto, Hinata, I think I would like to go somewhere where there are more people, surprisingly. Itachi would not dare touch me if there was a crowd. So good day." Sasuke then got up, heading to the kitchen. Where else would everyone else be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi thought it would be relatively easy to find the missing Sasuke. I mean really. How hard was it to lose someone who was just in your arms?! And how could he move and place a maid in his spot in 3 seconds and not let Itachi feel any of that?

'_Wait. His friends are a kitsune and a couple of elves. He didn't move at all! He just changed his appearance!'_

By now Itachi was really feeling the sting that he had been outsmarted. And by his younger brother / lover. But now where would he be?

"Probably in a place where I couldn't rape him on sight." Itachi grumbled to himself. He stopped walking and thought for a moment.

The Kitchen.

A dark figure looked out the broken cob webbed window of an old warehouse. It was slightly raining and the sky dark, though he was far from where his target was currently residing. He turned, showing his companions glowing red eyes, the darkness showing nothing else of his cloak draped body.

"Have you any news?" The leader figure asked. His red eyes narrowed as a slightly feminine figure stood foreword, the hood of the cloak pulled down hiding her face from the moonlight, long dark brown bangs coming from underneath.

"It is still unknown if the hybrid's had sucsessfully bred or not. If you wish, Leader, I could continue with my investigation." The voice said, it was definitely a woman. The Leader seemed to think it over before nodding.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. If and when you find out you will report to me immediately. Understand? We can not let that child live. If they sucsessfully reproduce than we lose our chance to fulfill our plan. Even with Lord Orochimaru dead we can not fail. This is the last mission we were assigned before his last breath and we WILL fulfill his lords wishes. Now do not disappoint me." The Leader said, sending them a wave of his arm showing he didn't want to be bothered. They small group dispersed, the brown haired female going to the castle.

Once sure she was alone she transformed back into rightful form. Her long white hair and bright blue eyes told of her Shapeshifter heritage. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she pulled back a bush to show the real brown haired cloak wearing girl. Doing a few quick signs the body melted away, leaving no trace. Nodding the Shapeshifter started once again to the castle, intent on telling Madara that his suspicions were true, and to report on just who the Leader of this new menace was.

They would not touch any more Uchiha's.

Sasuke was happily sitting in the kitchen eating some curry with Madara, Pein and Konan when Itachi suddenly burst into the door. He was currently sitting between Madara and Konan, the two that just couldn't part with his large and rather fluffy wings. So it was a good thing he had food. And Itachi wouldn't be able to convince them to let Sasuke leave either.

Itachi just stared at the scene, knowing that Sasuke had outsmarted him by seeking the protection of Madara and Konan. Itachi could almost say those two like the attention and company of Sasuke more than himself. But since he loved Sasuke he couldn't say that. And Sasuke was smirking up at him as if he knew he had won.

"Hello Itachi. How are you?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the elder. Itachi only sighed and seated himself beside the dejected Pein. He could only assume that Konan had rather wanted to sit next to Sasuke than her own mate. That was sad.

Itachi looked up as someone else opened the door. One of the Shapeshifter's that had helped them from Orochimaru's hell came in. The small female looked to Madara with a stern expression, Madara's turning stern as well as he got up and followed the female out of the room. Itachi was about to ask what was wrong when Sasuke suddenly shot up from his seat and ran out the door on the right side of the room, heading down the hall and taking a left before the door finally closed. Itachi, confused and worried by the actions of his mate got up and followed Sasuke, no longer worried about the Shapeshifter's appearance or Madara's grim expression. All that mattered right now was his mate.

Sasuke looked disgusted into the toilet before flushing it and putting the lid back down. Why he got sick was beyond him, but he still felt horrible. His legs were shaking, making him stay firmly planted on the ground. A wave of dizziness washed over him, making his eyes close and his head find a place to lay. His head shot back up as a knock on the door came.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" Came the worried voice of Itachi. Sasuke smiled, of course it would be him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said as he tried to stand. He lost his balance sending him flying back. He tried to grab onto something but only found the shower curtain that then ripped, sending him painfully to the bottom of the tub. Sasuke looked up and grimaced as he saw a bottle of shampoo flying off the hanging shelf and come flying strait for him, only to be caught by Itachi who was now in the room.

"You don't seem alright." Itachi stated softly, picking Sasuke up and keeping a tight hold on him. Sasuke only sighed and laid his head on Itachi's shoulder, hugging him.

"I only got dizzy. Nothing else." Sasuke stated as he looked up at Itachi. Itachi leaned down and rubbed his nose against Sasuke's earning a slight giggle. Opening his eyes Itachi saw Sasuke smiling up at him. Smiling back down at him Itachi started to walk out of the bathroom.

"I think it's a good idea to get a look at you. We don't want you to be sick." Itachi said, maneuvering Sasuke in the direction of the hospital that was in the castle. He wasn't sick at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Madara looked to Kira. So they were trying to kill Sasuke and Itachi's children? And all because Orochimaru left them something telling them to keep them from reproducing. How blind were these people?

"Kira, do you know what type of creatures they were?" Madara asked the young Shapeshifter.

"I couldn't see the other followers, but I could see the Leader. He was a pureblood vampire…" Kira said, obviously not wanting to say it out loud. Madara froze, turning slightly in his chair to look at the girl.

"Your sure…" His voice was quiet, almost disbelieving. She nodded, unnerved by this information. Madara narrowed his blood red eyes and looked out the window. This wasn't good. The only pureblood vampires that should have been left were all part of the Uchiha clan. And they were the ones that had committed treason to the clan. And there were only 2 of those. The rest had interbred with other creatures to keep the blood going or died out.

"Do you…do you think you could pick him out if you saw a picture?" Madara asked, his voice quiet and missing the usual happy tone. Kira nodded, looking to Madara. Madara sighed and looked out the window. This was bad.

Sasuke sat on the examination table as he waited for Sakura to come back with the results of his blood test. He told Itachi he was fine and probably just ate something bad. Even Sakura couldn't detect anything wrong with him but found it better to run a few tests then to take any risks. The funny thing was that Itachi was made to wait outside the infirmary while he was being tested. That was just plain funny.

Sasuke looked up when Sakura entered the room again, a bright smile on her face. What was she so happy about?

She almost jogged over to him, handing him the test results. Sasuke looked at them, not really sure what he was supposed to be looking for. Giving up he looked to Sakura with a questioning face. She sighed and took the papers, taking out an X-ray and pointing to it.

"See this formation right here?" She asked, pointing to a small black looking blob on one of the sides. Sasuke looked and nodded, seeing an oval shape. What was that?

"Do you know what it is?" Sakura asked again, her bright emerald eyes looking at him like he should know. Sasuke only stared at her, his face blank as usual. Sakura sighed and promptly hit him over the head with the rather heavy packet of papers and scowled at him.

"Your absolutely clueless!" Sakura fumed, her recent happiness doused with the disappointment that her friend had no clue what he and his lover had made. Taking a deep breath she looked at Sasuke, who was rubbing his head, and made her face as serious as possible.

"Sasuke. Your pregnant."

Itachi waited patiently outside the door to the infirmary. It had been quite some time since Sakura took Sasuke in there, and then he was told he had to wait out in the hall. He could only ask why which he got no answer to.

Waiting a few more minutes Itachi was about to go in to see what was taking so long when he heard a loud BAM!

Itachi rushing into the room and saw Sasuke passed out on the bed and Sakura looking at him worriedly. Itachi was instantly at his side, looking him over, making sure he was alright.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Itachi asked the pink haired elf medic. Sakura only smiled and brought her hand up, an X-ray in her hand. Itachi took one glance at it and knew why.

"Really?" Itachi asked in faint disbelief, looking at the small oval shape on the side of what he believed to be Sasuke's inner wall of his womb. Sakura only nodded before setting the papers down on the nearby stand and left the room, knowing Itachi wouldn't show his true happiness with her around.

Itachi sighed when Sakura left, looking over to Sasuke. Was he that shocked? Did he really have to pass out? Was he that happy? Shocked? Itachi could only smile, his happiness pooling out of him.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, placing him right on the bed so he wouldn't hurt his neck with the weird sleeping position. Itachi's eyes wondered down to Sasuke's stomach, his eyes lingering before moving up to Sasuke's face again. His smile broadened at Sasuke's sleeping face.

They were complete now. They were together, Sasuke was expecting, their uncle was king and no one could harm them. What more could happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Love you all bunches! I had a little wb for a little but I have this one out and the next is already finished! And it's funny by the way, the next one that is. Anywho keep letting me know how you feel and I will keep writing!**

The word quickly spread throughout the castle of the news about Sasuke and Itachi. Everyone was happy about the couple's soon to be baby. And of course Madara was ecstatic. Of course he was also worried. That group would find out sooner or later. And then they would try to take the child away. And if he knew how protective Uchiha's were of their family and children, which he did, then he knew that both Itachi and Sasuke would most likely kill any who dared to think they could harm their baby. And they would also have to go through him. What kind of uncle would he be if he let his nephew's kid get killed? That would just be horrible.

Madara walked down to the infirmary, to see the happy couple himself. He had quite a laugh when the pink haired medic told him that Sasuke had fainted upon hearing the news. And no doubt that Itachi would be in the room now, most likely showing just how happy he is about the news where no one could see him. Madara knew his eldest nephew well, and knew that he would cover up any emotion as soon as he sensed someone approach.

Itachi was sitting on the bed beside Sasuke, the younger males head resting in his lap. He was happy beyond belief. He couldn't explain it, but he felt so bubble inside. Like he just drank a lot of soda or something. And he couldn't keep the grin off his face either.

God. Is this what Deidara felt like all the time?

"Tachi." Came a sleepy mumble. Itachi looked down to see Sasuke's eyes partly open, the glowing red orbs underneath looking around the room in confusion. Smiling at the cute face he currently had on, Itachi brushed some of Sasuke's bangs out of his face and looked down at him, catching the others gaze.

"What is it, Otouto?"

"I'm so happy…" Sasuke whispered, a faint smile on his face before he fell back to sleep, his big black fluffy wings twitching every now and then as he dreamed. Itachi could only look down at him, the smile never leaving his face.

"Me to, otouto. Me to." Itachi stated, knowing that the younger was already asleep and unable to hear him. Itachi looked up, hearing someone at the door. Madara walked in, a smile on his face, his red orbs looking at Itachi and the once again sleeping Sasuke.

"So, how is he?" Madara asked, walking up to the bed and looking down at the sleeping face of his youngest nephew. Itachi briefly looked to him, before gazing back down at Sasuke.

"He's fine." Itachi stated as he looked up again, staring at his uncle. "He's happy." He stated again, his orbs the only thing showing his true feelings infront of Madara. Madara smiled at that and looked down at the papers on the bedside table. He needed to tell him now. He needed to know.

"Itachi there is something you need to know." Madara stated as he looked up again, his face showing only seriousness. Itachi caught the expression and looked to the elder, showing he was listening to anything and everything he was about to say. Madara sighed, not quite knowing how to say it. He didn't like the news, and hated the fact it was a possible family member that wanted to kill Itachi and Sasuke's child, but if he didn't tell Itachi, he wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and their child.

"Itachi. There's trouble." Madara started, catching the now hostile glint in Itachi's red orbs. "Orochimaru left a note of some sort to some of his followers. A note stating that if he were to die then they wee to kill Sasuke, or if you were to reproduce, to kill the child." Madara said, looking strait into Itachi's eyes. The glints of hostility and murderous intent were enough to put even Madara off, making him just a tad nervous. He saw how Itachi's grip on Sasuke had tightened, how all of his muscles were tense. He definitely didn't like this news. "I will be posting all guards around the castle, inside and out. No one will be entering or leaving the grounds till I know for sure that this group dead. It will be for the best and will ensure that Sasuke will be safe until the pregnancy is finished. And of course that no one is able to hurt your child once it's born." Madara stated as he sat in a chair and looked to Itachi. He could feel that Itachi was already worrying and stressing out. Sighing Madara closed his eyes and the looked back at Itachi. "I just thought that you should know. If I hadn't told you, then I could have been putting the both of you in danger. I would not forgive myself if I let something bad happen to Sasuke again. He's been through too much. He deserves some happiness sometime in his life. And I know that you, Itachi, are the only one that can do it." Madara soon left, telling Itachi everything that he had learned from Kira, the young Shapeshifter. Itachi looked around, his vampire instincts kicking in, telling him to get his mate somewhere safe and where he can be protected. And Itachi did just that.

Picking up the still sleeping Sasuke Itachi made his way back to their room. His over caution always seemed to help and keep himself safe, so now was no different. And now not only did he have to protect himself, but also his mate, and their unborn child. He would need all if his weariness and the trust he has in his friends to make sure nothing happened to his precious otouto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi sighed contentedly as he sat in the soft chair in his room, the small lamp on the end table next to the chair sending a small amount of light around the chair allowing Itachi to read the book in his hands. Not far away Sasuke was happily curled up on the bed, the soft red sheets pooling around his waist as he slept peacefully. His face was nuzzled into Itachi's pillow as he hugged it to him, the familiar scent of the elder lulling him deep into slumber.

Itachi began to read, his ears and nose making sure no unfamiliar scents or sounds came near the bedroom. If they did he would be quick to remedy that. No person they didn't already know would come near here, and any sound that wasn't already familiar to him would quickly be investigated and done away with. Perhaps he was too protective?

No. If he wasn't, then something horrible could happen. And he wasn't going to let ANYONE hurt his otouto ever again. He would surely kill anyone who tried. And he certainly wasn't going to let any of Orochimaru's lackey's kill his family.

Itachi sighed and closed the book, knowing he would not be able to read and concentrate at the same time. That and his mind was thinking of all the possible ways he could kill any who tried to hurt Sasuke. He just needed to calm down, and the only way to do that was to get some sleep and hold his Sasuke-kun close to him. And he was going to do just that.

Red eyes glared as he looked over his remaining subordinates. To find that one of their members had been killed and an imposter had not only heard what their plans were, but also got a good look at him was not good.

"Damn it!" The red eyed man said, his orbs flaring with his anger, his fist clenching and slamming down onto the table that was infront of him. The table wobbled then collapsed as the power of the hit cracked and broke the legs. The subordinates flinched as the red eyes turned to them, death filling his eyes. A single wave of his hand and one of the cowering cape covered subordinates fell to the floor, a puddle of blood forming under him as the organs inside his body were crushed by the mystical force of the leader. The others gasped and moved away from the corpse, scattering around the broken down warehouse, not wanting to face the angry vampires wrath.

"We cannot let them have that child! I will kill him myself!" The leader growled, moving to leave the warehouse. He stepped out to see the sun slowly rising above the horizon.

"God damn it!" He screamed again, moving back into the warehouse, knowing he would get no where before being burnt to a crisp by the sun. He stopped once he looked around and saw none of the subordinates, only the dead body laying on the floor. He sighed and hit his head on the nearby wall.

"Damn this sucks."

Madara sighed as he made his way from his office to his room, intent on having a good rest before the sun went down. Looking down his hallway he looked at the deep maple door that lead to his room. Then he looked to the door across from it, the spa room for this hall. What the hell, it would help relax him.

Shrugging Madara went to the door and opened it, steam flowing out. Quickly shutting the door behind him Madara stripped off his days close and got into the round pool in the middle of the floor, the steaming hot water turning his skin a crimson red. Sighing Madara laid his head on the side, shortly after falling asleep.

The following night there was a very distressed messenger, looking absolutely everywhere for the missing king. He hadn't been in his office, at breakfast, in his room or even out in the gardens. And not knowing what else to do he went to the relatives…that were having a very relaxing soak in their bath when the messenger plowed in with no regards to privacy what so ever.

"Itachi-sama! Sasuke-sama! Madara-sama is no where to be found! Do you think you can find him for me!?" The very distressed messenger said, dark brown hair falling infront of her face as she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Itachi looked up, his red eyes boring into orange ones. Itachi sighed looking to the ceiling before turning more towards the distressed messenger.

"Did you check the spa room across from his room?" Itachi asked the girl, a dark brow raising up to his bangs. The girl froze for a sec before grinning at the young prince.

"Arigato Itachi-sama! And gomen for intruding." She said, retreating from the bathroom, closing the door and no doubt rushing to the opposite wing to find Madara. Itachi looked over to Sasuke, seeing the younger male looking at a inky black feather floating amongst the bubbles. He looked quite sad about seeing the feather for some odd reason. Itachi, intrigued by the strange behavior scooted over to his younger brother, looking at him with curiosity.

"What's wrong otouto?" He asked, his eyes moving from the feather to the sad face of his mate and back.

"My feather fell out." Sasuke said, his voice on the brink of tears. Itachi raised a brow at his behavior. What was wrong with that? All things with wings that have feathers eventually have to molt right? To get new feathers, right?

"I'M GOING BALD!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, his eyes going teary as he sniffed. It was starting…


	8. Chapter 8

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi looked at the dejected Sasuke. They had gotten out of the bath since Sasuke was freaking out about going bald, and upon trying to dry his wings even more feathers fell out making Sasuke freak even more and begin to cry. Now Itachi could only stand by as his friends tried to console their friend. Nothing he did would make the other calm down and stop crying, or even look up from the small pile of feathers that had fallen to the floor.

Madara stood next to Itachi as he looked at the scene. It was truly depressing when someone as strong and brave as Sasuke would brake down and cry over something so trivial. So he lost some of his feathers. It only meant that he was growing and getting more feathers. Truly what was the big deal?

"Come on Sasuke! There's nothing you can do! So what if your feathers fell out!" Naruto finally yelled, losing his nerve as the normally emotionless hybrid continued to cry. Sakura sent him a nasty glare as she tried to calm their friend. Hinata entered the room carrying a tray of onigiri, some of Sasuke's favorite food. She tried to give it to the weeping avian only to be ignored as he continued to stare longingly at the feathers.

"Really Sasuke, it can't be that bad. Surely you'll grow them back." Sakura tried comforting the hybrid, rubbing circles on his back as she tried to make him stop the tears.

"You don't understand." Sasuke whispered sadly as he glanced up at his three friends. "If I lose all my feathers, I won't be able to fly, and if I can't fly then I'll be killed and eaten alive!" Sasuke said, his voice getting panicky. Everyone just stared at him, his comment not making sense at all.

"Uh…Sasuke. If they kill you they can't eat you alive." Naruto stated, looking at his friend. Who knew something that stupid could come out of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke just looked at him, his eyes all teary.

"Are you sure this is Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes before nodding his head. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, the red eyes losing their teary-ness. Sasuke then fell back, completely and utterly knocked out. Naruto just stared dumbfounded at the sight.

"Dude." Naruto stated before looking to Itachi. "Was he high?" Itachi just stared before sighing.

"Do you really think I would give him drugs while he's pregnant? Or at any time what so ever?" Itachi asked, looking at the fox.

"Well, no. But I just had to ask." Naruto said, looking to the passed out Sasuke. Really, what was wrong with him? Why would he freak out for no reason?

"It's starting." Madara said with a, his eyes gleaming. "It only gets worse from here on out." He said as he walked out. All eyes were on him as he left, questions filling their heads.

"The mood swings couldn't be starting this early. Could they?" Sakura asked herself out loud, looking to Sasuke who was still unconscious. Sighing she looked to Itachi, catching the crimson eyes vampire's eye. "We can't let him sleep on the floor like this. It could hurt his back. Lets get him into the bed." Sakura instructed as she stood up. Itachi nodded and lifted Sasuke up, cradling him close to his chest. Looking briefly at his sleeping face he then turned and laid him on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Hinata, why don't you let that onigiri here? I'm sure he'll want it when he wakes up." Sakura said, ushering Naruto out of the room. Hinata nodded and sat the plate on the bedside table, bowing briefly to Itachi before hurrying after her friends. Itachi sighed and looked back to Sasuke. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the pale sleeping face, moving a strand of midnight blue hair out of his face.

"Aishiteru, otouto." Itachi whispered gently, stroking Sasuke's cheek as he slept.

A cloaked figure stared angrily at the tall palace that stood infront of him. Hidden in the shadows, he was unseen as he slipped around the outer wall, trying to catch any glimpse of his target. If he did, perhaps he could end it all here? Then there wouldn't be the need to kill the child, killing the mother, or in this case father, would automatically kill the infant inside as well. So it would be easiest to kill the parent off, but there was a problem there. Like all Uchiha, Itachi was sure to be near by, guarding his mate. And to make matters worse, if they knew he was pregnant, they might also have extra guards around him, now that they knew what was being planned.

Cursing silently the cloaked figure turned another corner before seeing an open window. Looking around, and seeing no one, the figure jumped into the open window, landing in a scarlet colored room. Looking around it seemed like a normal room. But it wasn't empty.

Sleeping peacefully on the bed adorned with silken sheets, was the winged avian known as Sasuke. Strangely the area around him seemed to have no gravity, if the floating feathers and books said anything. He was laying in the middle of the bed, his arms by his sides, hi wings slightly extended, taking up the whole bed.

The figure grinned, walking ever closer to the sleeping form. Once in the area pf the floating objects, the gravity indeed seemed to be less here.

Moving ever closer the cloaked figure stood beside the bed, a pale hand reaching out from beneath his cloak. Running the back of his hand along the pale cheek a dark chuckle was heard.

"Who knew one so destined for utter pain, would be so weak. Honestly, are you truly the black winged avian?" The figure asked. With his attention on the 'sleeping' figure, he failed to notice the floating dagger making it's way ever closer, the blade glinting menacingly.

"It's amazing that the guard were stupid enough to leave you by yourself. And while your out cold no doubt. And to think Orochimaru thought you a threat, you can't even sense me can you." The cruel voice said, looking disdainfully at the sleeping avian. Suddenly a smirk lit up Sasuke 'sleeping' face.

"You're the weak one." Came his short reply before the dagger was lurched forward, digging deep into the cloaked persons shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

A strangled pained scream erupted from upstairs, getting everyone's attention. Itachi's head shot up, his eyes looking at the staircase he was approaching. Dropping the book he had gotten from the library he ran up the stairs, heading for his room. As Itachi reached his and Sasuke's room he saw a few of the guard that patrolled the nearby hallways looking shocked into his room. Walking forward, Itachi saw Sasuke sitting up in bed, his red eyes glaring at a cloaked figure. The figure had a dagger sticking out of his shoulder region on his back.

"Sasuke." Itachi breathed, stepping forward. Sasuke looked up at Itachi his crimson gaze reaching out to Itachi. Itachi looked to the guards behind him, hissing slightly in anger.

"Well? Take him to the dungeons!" The guards jumped and went right to it, grabbing the cloaked being and taking him to the dungeons below. Once they were gone Itachi rushed to Sasuke's side, checking him over for any injuries.

"I'm not hurt Itachi." Came the soft reply. Itachi looked up to see Sasuke smiling at him. "I'm fine aniki. I got him first." He said, pulling Itachi into a hug. Itachi heaved a sigh as he hugged Sasuke to him, the fright slowly draining from him.

"I thought that was you who screamed. I thought for sure you were hurt." Itachi whispered, pulling Sasuke closer. Sasuke could only smile and hug Itachi tighter.

Running footsteps were heard from the hall, heading towards the room. Madara appeared not long after, his red eyes wide. He was panting softly, looking around franticly.

"What happened?!" He said, panic in his voice. Itachi spoke up before Sasuke, holding the younger closer to him.

"Someone tried to attack Sasuke. He's fine though, he's not hurt." Itachi said, looking at his uncle. Madara sighed in relief.

"Anyway, Itachi. I need to talk to you anyway." Madara stated as he slowly calmed down, and started to walk to his office. Itachi was reluctant to leave Sasuke, but he needed to hear what Madara had to say.

"Go ahead Itachi. I'll be fine." Sasuke said softly. Itachi looked at him, then slowly nodded. Getting up he went after Madara. Sasuke smiled as he saw Itachi leave. Looking to the open window Sasuke frowned. They never opened the windows…

Itachi stood infront of Madara, the office lit with candles, casting eerie shadows on the walls. Madara seemed to be thinking of something, as if he didn't want to tell Itachi, but knew he had to.

"Itachi, do you know…who had tried to attack Sasuke?" Madara asked, his crimson orbs staring into Itachi's own.

"Of course I don't Madara. Why?" Itachi asked looking at him intently. Madara sighed and shook his head. It was now or never.

"The one that is leading this attack on Sasuke and you, is a pure blood vampire." Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he heard this. A pure blood… "And you know who the last two purebloods are, which makes this even more of blow to us. And not only are they to kill you child, but Sasuke as well. You know this already. We will have to tighten security a lot more." Madara stated. Itachi was thinking silently, hearing all this and storing it away.

"Madara, do you know who opened the window in our room?" Itachi asked, looking up. Madara froze in his actions and stared at Itachi. Their window was opened?

"I think we should check the staff. All those not currently in the records will have to go. I think there's inside help. How else could he get in so easily?" Itachi said, getting up. He needed to get back to Sasuke. He just couldn't shake the idea of losing him and their child, and he had a feeling things were going to get so much more complicated.

And the first thing he had to do was secure the safety of Sasuke, and he would start that by checking the staff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was lounging comfortably in the living room with the rest, minus Itachi, Madara and Pein who were checking the security. Till then he was being guarded by Itachi's and his friends. And nothing could take his mind off of stressful things better than idiotically bright objects. Actually, they took his mind off of everything.

"Is he ok?" Kisame asked, seeing the dazed form of Sasuke sitting on the couch, the neon pink flashing light infront of him. Naruto was just watching, an idiotic grin on his face. Seeing as though he wasn't going to answer, Sakura did.

"Sasuke goes into a daze when he sees neon colors. We never knew why, but he just losses all thought and stares at it. It's like it hypnotizes him." Sakura said, looking to the shark demon. The others were just watching the light as well, getting a strange form of entertainment from it.

"Does he ever blink, un?" Deidara said, grinning. Sakura only sighed and looked over at Sasuke. He was indeed in a trance of some kind. Where did Naruto get that thing anyhow?

"Naruto turn that light off. Your gonna ruin his eyes." Sakura finally said, the light giving her a headache. Naruto did so, pouting. Sasuke finally snapped out if and blinked, disoriented. He finally got up and headed to the kitchen. He was hungry.

The group just watched him go, getting used to his usually quiet self.

Sasuke entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something he could eat without having to put much work into it. His eyes then landed on the ripe red tomatoes on the shelf. Grinning to himself he grabbed one then looked around. Where would the knives be? Looking through the drawers he finally found the one that held the silverware. Taking a knife out he sat at the island with a plate that was in a cupboard above the silverware and began to slice the tomato.

Itachi looked through the records, all the staff standing in rows in the ballroom. The plan was to go through all the records of the current staff and call theirs names. After they could leave, if their name was called of course. Those who were left after would be dealt with accordingly.

Madara sat next to him, watching the rows of staff from the front while Pein watched from the back and guarded the door in case any tried to make a run for it. And Konan, well she was hidden in the shadows on the ceiling, watching for any nervous moves that could show the traitor. Windows don't just open themselves, especially ones that lock from the inside and are locked at all times.

Getting to the last few names Itachi was beginning to lose hope of finding the one that opened the window. He knew he hadn't opened it, and it was shut when he left for the library to pick up a few books, and he was gone 5 minutes tops. And there was no way he could have opened it from the outside.

The one they caught was in the dungeons, being interrogated by Ibiki. They had thought they caught the leader, but it seemed it was either a disguise or the leader used some sort of body switch technique to get out of the dungeon and placed one of his lackeys there instead. That itself infuriated Itachi. If they had the leader they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

Itachi sighed and looked up. There were no more servants, which means either the traitor had already escaped, or they just didn't show up.

"No one. But how can that be? There has to be someone in here." Madara said from Itachi's right. At that Pein and Konan came walking up, both shaking their heads. Well, that was a complete waste of time. Itachi sighed and got up, heading out of the ballroom and looking for Sasuke.

As Itachi neared the kitchen he smelled a strange metallic scent. He stopped sniffing. It was blood…

Itachi threw the door to the kitchen open only to see Sasuke at the island with a tomato, a knife, and a bleeding finger.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked, walking up to him. Sasuke looked up, sticking his bleeding finger in his mouth. Itachi sighed and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke looked up at him and pointed to the tomato. Itachi sighed and took the knife from Sasuke's hand, continuing with the cutting of the red food. Sasuke just stood there and watched, sucking on his finger to make it stop bleeding. As Itachi finished Sasuke smiled up at him and took his food, eating it on his way to the living room. Itachi sighed ad smiled, walking after Sasuke. Sasuke was surely acting childishly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**1 month later**

It was another relaxing night for the two Uchiha youths. They laid comfortably in the king sized bed, the red sheets covering them lightly. They would have to change the sheets to blankets soon, winter was coming.

Sasuke was now 2 months along and his stomach had really grown. When he asked Itachi why his stomach was getting so big so fast Itachi had said that vampires are only pregnant for 5-6 months. So it was accelerated. His stomach wasn't as big as he had thought, but it was getting there. Sasuke had also realized that his moods were going haywire and he was able to eat enough food to feed an army. So you could safely say that he was not enjoying being pregnant.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered, half asleep. He was not as comfortable as before, for his wings were now temporarily gone. Just a few weeks ago his wings had finished losing his feathers then went through the agonizing step of his wings receding into his back. That had involved lots of blood, screaming and agony. And without his wings he felt hopelessly vulnerable. He could no longer fly out of harms way or use most of his close ranged attacks. But with Itachi constantly near he felt a little safer.

"What is it, otouto?" Itachi asked back in a whisper, though being completely awake. Sasuke sighed sadly, further catching Itachi's attention.

"I'm hungry again…" Sasuke said, his voice full of misery. Itachi could only smile sadly at Sasuke before getting up, picking the sleepy avian up as well, and walking to the kitchen to get his love something to fill his ever aching tummy.

**Next Morning**

Madara sighed as he sat in his office. A whole month has passed. They still didn't get a word from the prisoner they had taken in, and Ibiki was getting impatient. Never had someone been so hard to crack. And if that wasn't enough, everything had been quiet. No more attacks, and that had everyone worried. They were planning something big, they wouldn't give up after just one failed attempt.

But the good thing was that Sasuke was completely healthy. Everything was normal, or as normal a vampire pregnancy could be. He was the right size, if only a little bigger, but he had been eating more than anyone. That boy was constantly hungry. He seemed miserable about that too. The thought of the little vampire was enough to make Madara smile. He was so different from the eight year old he remembered. But a lot had happened in those 30 years as well. But now Itachi had the rest of eternity to help Sasuke heal, and raising kids with each other was a good thing to help them become even closer.

They both would be great parents.

Itachi and Sasuke still lay in bed, both tired from the restless night. That seemed to be what they were doing most nowadays, restless nights with sleeping in mornings. Both were fine with it though, they got to spend more time together, more to themselves. And what Sasuke liked best was that every morning he would wake to see Itachi still sleeping, holding him around the waist, his firm chest against his back. That was their new favorite sleeping position since Sasuke's wings receded into his back for his pregnancy. The only thing showing that he had once had wings outside his body were the pink scar looking slits on his back near his shoulder blades. They clearly marked where his wings went in at, and after the pregnancy was done, where they would come back out at. The skin around the area was still super soft like before, that still being a weak point of his body. The skin was like paper thin, allowing to be damaged really easily.

Sasuke sighed softly, contentment showing clearly in his still sleep clouded eyes. Being pregnant was not fun nor easy. He had mood swings, was constantly hungry, got tired easily, and had the weirdest cravings. But soon it would be all worth it.

Everything would be worth it when he had his baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

It was close to noon, and Sasuke and Itachi had just left the bedroom for the living room, where Sasuke was using Itachi's lap as a pillow and sleeping yet again.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked, seeing his sleeping friend. Itachi looked up from his book and merely nodded. Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto.

'Sasuke's going through something that takes a lot of energy. He's going to sleep a lot. And it's important that he does." Sakura said before shooing the loud male out of the room. She turned back to the raven haired male and looked him in the eye.

"Next time Sasuke wakes up take him to the infirmary. It's a good idea to give him a check up to make sure everything is alright with the fetus." The pink haired elf said before leaving as well. Itachi sighed and looked down to the sleeping Sasuke. He was breathing lightly, slightly curled up against him. Itachi moved a piece of hair from his face, looking at the smooth alabaster skin, the dark long lashes that rested on his cheeks. He was truly beautiful.

"Aishiteru…" Itachi whispered softly, stroking Sasuke's cheek gently before he began to read once more, his senses making sure no harm would come their way.

It was about an hour later when Itachi walked into the infirmary, Sasuke sleepily following behind.

"Ok Sasuke, sit on the table so we can do an ultra sound." Sakura said as she readied the machine. Sasuke got on the table, Itachi helping him.

Sasuke watched, eyes half lidded as sakura got a bottle of jelly looking stuff.

"This is gonna be cold, alright Sasuke?" Sakura said as she applied it to his round stomach. Sasuke's eyes widened as he shivered. Sakura laughed as she brought out an object connected to the T.V. looking machine. She placed it on his stomach, moving it around to 'see' how the baby was doing.

"Sasuke.." Sakura looked to the screen. Sasuke's eyes were closed, relaxing on the bed. Itachi sitting next to him looked up and his eyes widened.

Madara sat in his office, looking down at paperwork. There was a drop in crime this month, that was good, and it seemed there were more mating's as well, most cross breeding with other species. This was good, very good. People were putting their differences aside. Now if only there was a way to get rid of that infernal group made by Orochimaru everything would be as good as could be.

"Madara…" Madara looked up, coming face to face with the heavily pierced face of Pein.

"Yes Pein?" Madara asked, wondering why Konan looked so giddy standing behind Pein. She looked like she was about to explode with her happiness.

"I believe Konan would rather tell you the news." Pein said, looking to his happy mate. Konan squealed before jumping over to the desk Madara sat at.

"You'll never guesse what I just heard!" Konan said before her purple eyes shined as she looked into Madara's own crimson. "Sasuke's having twins!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sakura had left Itachi and Sasuke alone, both surprised, yet happy about the news.

Itachi sat behind Sasuke, his hands resting lightly on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke was staring at his stomach, a new warmth in his eyes. It had surprised him when Sakura said he wasn't having one, but two children in 3-4 months. He was happy, feeling the gap of the loss of his family slowly growing. And there was no doubt in his mind that Itachi was happy about this too. If how he was holding his stomach said anything.

"Are you happy about this?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke froze for a second before looking back at Itachi.

"Of course I am Itachi. Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke questioned, his bright red eyes looking into Itachi's. Itachi sighed and looked at him.

"You seem so miserable, I sometimes think you don't want this." Itachi whispered, looking Sadly at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled sadly before gently kissing Itachi on the lips, his eyes never leaving Itachi's.

"Being pregnant may be horrible. I hate the mood swings, eating all the time makes me feel fat and I hate needing to sleep all the time, but I will never regret being with you and all that will be worth it when we have our children. I regret nothing that we did." Sasuke spoke slowly, giving his words meaning. Itachi brought in a shuddering breath, Sasuke's words hitting him deep. He felt his eyes water before he buried his face in Sasuke's neck, his eyes catching the two puncture wounds on Sasuke's neck, his mating mark which will remain there forever.

Sasuke smiled at Itachi, knowing his words meant a lot to the elder. He didn't know that Itachi might just start to cry, but it touched him that what he wanted meant so much to him, and that he got the privilege to see all of Itachi's emotions. He was happy to just lay here, Itachi close to him, and sleep some more. He really hated being pregnant.

Madara just stared at Konan, not really knowing what to say. Uchiha's have never once been able to have more than one child at a time. Her telling him Sasuke was having twins was like saying Kisame wasn't a shark at all but a goldfish!

"You are kidding me right? You know as much as I do how we are unable to produce two children at once. No Uchiha has ever done such a thing." Madara said, breathless. Pein looked at him, his ringed eyes as serious as death.

"I heard it from Sakura herself. She just did an ultra sound." Pein said, his arms crossed, giving off a superior aura. You would almost mistake him for an Uchiha.

"Your sure." Madara said, his eyes still wide from the news. Pein nodded and Madara was out the door faster than you could blink. He was heading for the infirmary, wanting to see for himself. This would be a once in a lifetime thing, even a vampire lifetime. And this would surely make everyone closer, such a miracle happening. It was un heard of before. And Madara somehow thought the avian blood in the both of them had something to do with it.

Glowing red eyes hissed in hate, the news that he heard from an informant not settling with him. Now there was two children! That was impossible!

"It's their dirty blood that would allow such a thing. And that is where their relation with other species end. They are first and foremost vampires, thus they will die by the sun and I will be the one to cause it. I will not let such a disgrace live!" The figure snarled furiously to himself. His mind started working, his earlier plans having failed or fallen before they were tried. It would be impossible to get into the castle now, the security tighter than ever, and not to mention not only were their vampires in the security and army, but other species that could take the day shift. The castle was impossible to enter without being seen, and that ruined their chances of fulfilling the mission. What to do now?


	14. Chapter 14

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Madara entered the infirmary, looking at the loving scene infront of him. Sasuke was smiling softly and Itachi had his face buried in Sasuke's neck, sitting behind him on the bed. He seemed to be quite upset. Or so glad he was crying and trying to hide it. Madara smiled and walked towards the snuggly atmosphere. He joined the hug and sighed. One happy little family.

"I heard the news Sasuke. I'm so happy. I'm gonna have more grandkids to spoil!" Madara said with excitement, squeezing a little more, but careful not to harm the pregnant Sasuke. Sasuke only smiled more, looking to Itachi who was still hiding his face. Madara looked to him as well and smirked.

"Itachi…are you crying?" Madara asked as he smirked. Itachi only shook his head before waving Madara away. Madara smiled, then looked to Sasuke. We'll see you at dinner then. Relax, take a nap perhaps have some fun…" Madara broke off at the last statement, smiling in a way that just screamed perverted thoughts. Sasuke only stared after his uncle, shocked. Once the door shut, showing Madara had left Itachi lifted his head, showing no signs of crying like Madara said. His eyes caught the blush on Sasuke's face and smirked.

"You know Sasuke, it's been only a month. Surely you couldn't have forgotten everything we did in such a short time. Would you like me to remind you…?" Itachi whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke turned to face him his eyes wide.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered. Itachi smirked and move one of his hands from Sasuke's stomach to his face, turning him more to look into both of his eyes.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, otouto." Itachi whispered before roughly kissing him, allowing his fangs to graze gently over his lips. Sasuke gasped before pulling back.

"Aniki, what…what if someone walks in?" Sasuke said, his face flushed. Itachi smirked, his fangs showing clearly from under his top lip.

"Let them." Itachi said huskily before pushing his lips back to Sasuke's. Sasuke could only give in, not able to let the look in Itachi's eyes go ignored. He only hoped no one would come in to check up on him. He wouldn't be able to live with himself from the embarrassment if someone were to see him and Itachi going at it.

The living room was crowded as the hungry elf's, demons and vampires waited for the cook to finish the evening meal, all talking to each other. Kisame was talking to Hidan about weapons, Sasori was arguing with Deidara over art, again, Kakuzu and Pein were idly talking about how much supplies for the winter would cost(vampires don't enjoy the cold) and to start getting supplies for the upcoming children. Zetsu watched as Tobi talked dramatically to Naruto as Konan, Sakura and Hinata had a 'girl talk', so the girls were left alone.

Everything became quite as the sound of breaking glass was heard, all looking to the hall. Sounds were heard, like someone was suffocating. Everyone quickly got up and headed to the hall, seeing a group of weird caped people standing around a maid, one holding her up by her throat. The window at the end of the ha;; was shattered, no doubt how they got in.

"Enough!" Madara said, raising his voice. The caped people looked to the group and the one holding the main let her drop to the ground, turning to face Madara.

"Madara-sama. Nice to finally meet you." One said as he looked to Madara, green eyes glowing under the hood of his cape. They began to pull out weapons. Some were either stakes or some were even carrying bottles of holy water. Madara glared at the hooded people, looking around. Some of the soldiers had finally showed up, all brandishing swords, daggers, spears and some even had giant axe's.

"What are you doing here?" Madara hissed as his red eyes narrowed. He heard some more crashing of glass from around the corner, near the front door. Was this the main attack?

"We are here to fulfill Orochimaru-sama's wish. To kill that filthy half breed and his children." The hooded figure snarled as he launched his attack, a stake heading strait for Madara's heart.

Itachi lifted his head from Sasuke's neck, blood gently coating his lips. They hadn't gotten far when he heard the sound of breaking glass from downstairs. Sasuke heard it too as he looked to the door. They had moved from the infirmary to their room when a shocked nurse had entered and nearly screamed before rushing out, calling apologies for disrupting over her shoulder. They heard more glass breaking and some yells from downstairs. Itachi narrowed his eyes, getting up at slipping his shirt back on.

"Sasuke's I want you to stay here." Was all he said before closing the door behind him. Sasuke huffed and got up, slipping his shirt on as well and fixing his half off pants. Sasuke looked to the door, thinking over his options.

He was a well seasoned fighter. He had killed so many he didn't even bother to keep count. He won every fight he was ever in, so why must he be treated like a baby?

At the baby part Sasuke realized that he now had something he hadn't before. Now he had two children inside him, he couldn't fight because it might hurt them.

"And I no longer have my wings…" Sasuke mumbled to himself. He missed them, even if they did make it impossible for him to do some things. They were apart of him.

Sasuke sighed and went to the nearby couch, sitting down and trying to listen to anything. What was going on down there?


	15. Chapter 15

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

What Itachi saw when he got downstairs was not something he liked. Expensive vases and statues were broken and scattered around the floor, windows were broken, and some servants were laying on the ground, wounds covering their bodies. Itachi didn't know what to make of all this. His first instinct was to go back to Sasuke, guard him, make sure no one was able to harm him, but hearing the familiar voice of Madara take on a pissed tone down a nearby hallway caught his attention. Carefully making his way to the hallway Itachi failed to notice the shadow moving behind him, heading up the stairs and down the hall his and Sasuke's room was in.

Itachi entered the hallway and looked around, noticing the whole gang was glaring hatefully at a group in black cloaks, their faces most hidden. His eyes widened then, realizing what was happening. That group Madara had told him about were finally making their move. Madara's gaze was moved to his form, his crimson orbs looked ready for murder.

"Itachi get back to Sasuke and protect him! Kill any cloaked figure that you find!" Madara hissed, his fangs already lengthening. Itachi nodded and started back to the room, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. He would not lose Sasuke again.

He came to a screeching halt as a group of cloaked men stopped in front of him. There were only 4, so they should be pretty easy. But Itachi also knew that they were just to hold him up while their leader was no doubt heading off to kill Sasuke.

"Move now!" Itachi growled, his eyes seemingly to glow as his fangs grew, the points sharpening to cut through anything. The cloaked figures only drew out weapons and got ready to hold him off. This was not going to make things go any faster if they insisted on wasting their lives.

"No can do, our boss has to kill that pathetic half breed mate of yours, thus also killing those damned offspring. Too bad you'll never get to see them." One chuckled darkly as he launched forward, aiming a stake at Itachi's heart. Itachi dodged and looked around for a weapon. Surprisingly there was a decorative katana hanging on the wall just next to him. Itachi smirked as he picked it up, his red eyes glowing. He had to hold in his rage, or he could do something stupid, but he also had to hurry and get back to Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the couch, listening intently. As he heard foot steps approaching he smiled. It was probably just Hidan going on a rampage because of something Kakuzu said or something. The door slowly creaked open, a shadowed figure standing in the doorway. Sasuke got up and looked to the figure. This wasn't Itachi.

"Who are you. What do you want." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing at the cloaked person. A dark evil chuckle echoed into the room. Red glowing eyes looked up, meeting Sasuke's own. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took an involuntary step back, a gasp wanting to come out from his parted lips.

"My identity is of no concern to you, but I am here to kill you, and those pathetic things you call children that are still in your womb. Orochimaru's orders, are law." The figure said as they floated into the room. Sasuke stepped back again, his eyes wide.

"Orochimaru's dead. Itachi killed him." Sasuke said, his voice quivering. The red eyes sparkled with humor, another deep manic chuckle came from his hidden mouth.

"He is dead, but he left a very descriptive note. Kill Sasuke and any children he and Itachi may have. You are Sasuke, and your children are still without a soul so if I were to kill you they would die as well. Killing three birds with one stone." The figure laughed with glee, pulling out a stake, and walking forward. Sasuke gasped and looked for something to defend himself with, seeing nothing he just continued to back up. He hit the wall and gasped, hit heart filling with dread. He took in a shuttering breath, seeing the male take even more steps to him. A small tear left his crimson eye as he felt his heart beating faster with each step the cloaked figure took.

Sasuke's felt like he was letting someone down. Like he was giving up to easily. He was letting so many people down, by just standing here, letting his death have an easy go at him. And there was one thought going into his mind.

'_What would Naruto think of me now? He always thought I was a cold, distant, emo, stuck up basterd. But he also thought I was cunning, smart, honorable, unbeatable and underneath it all caring, nice, understanding. What am I gonna do?'_

The stake was coming closer, he had raised it already, bringing it down in one fell swoop. Did he think he was just going to stand around and let him kill him and his children? Not today he wasn't!

Sasuke glared at the male, his skin taking on a gray tone, his hair growing and turning a silvery blue, his fangs growing and his red eyes gaining black markings in them. It wasn't going to be him dieing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Itachi panted as he looked at the fallen cloaked people. The katana he held was bloody, and getting heavier with his fatigue. Itachi cursed as more cloaked figures melted from the shadows, standing once again between him and Sasuke.

'_What am I supposed to do? I can't get to him!'_

Itachi's blood ran cold when he heard the unmistakable scream of Sasuke. He saw red as his fangs grew longer, slicing his lips as he snarled at the figures in front of him.

"Move." He growled out, his eyes losing all sanity in them as he moved forward, ready to kill them all if need be. The figures suddenly started to disappear as more footsteps were heard from behind Itachi. Itachi swung around, ready to kill who ever was behind him when he saw the bloody mess's of the rest.

"Please tell me that wasn't Sasuke who screamed." Madara said as he tried to catch his breath, blood marring his ivory features. Itachi just ignored him as he turned and ran for his bedroom, jumping over the bodies of the fallen cloaked people.

Sasuke screamed in agony as the stake made it's way into his shoulder, his fangs slicing the inside of his mouth as they grew longer than necessary. His red and black eyes narrowed to a glare as the surprised cloaked figure gasped and tried to pull the stake out. He failed as Sasuke just moved forward, his claws sharpening as he sent his hand into the fleshy shoulder of the other being. The red eyes widened underneath the cloak, as the cloaked person screamed.

Sasuke growled as he felt something rip from his back, pain shooting up and down his spine as he felt blood trickle down his back. He hardly noticed the new weight on his back, or the pain and blood trickling down his back as his instincts told him to get rid of the being that threatened him and his family.

"So you wish to kill me?" A demonic voice came from Sasuke's lips, his voice sounding as if it were echoing. Sasuke snarled in furry as he didn't get a response from the now terrified being. "Answer me!" Sasuke growled, his claws sinking deeper into the bloody shoulder. Another scream escaped the persons mouth as their eyes narrowed.

"I am going to kill you, even if I have to die myself." Came a raspy answer. Before Sasuke's mind could comprehend anything the stake was brutally pulled from his shoulder and he was flying out the window, the glass sparkling in the moonlight like pixie dust. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the black cloaked figure jump out of the window after him, the stake poised for the finale blow. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw this, wishing more than anything he had his wings again. It was then that he remembered the pain in his back. Looking back he saw two hand like wings protruding from his back. Smirking he flapped them, stopping his descent. He moved out of the way, the cloaked figure rushing past him. Seeing this the cloaked figure turned in the air and threw the stake, before disappearing completely. Sasuke missed the throw and was surprised when a piercing pain ripped through his wing, and ended up being pinned painfully to the wall of the castle, hanging painfully 3 stories from the ground. Sasuke hissed in pain, one wing flapping to try and keep him up, the other trying to unpin itself from the wall. Growling he lunged forward and grabbed the stake, trying to pull it free from the wall. He screamed in pain as he only ripped his wings further, blood making small drips down the wall. Sasuke growled in frustration before grabbing the stake and pulling roughly, ignoring the stabbing pain. The force of finally pulling the stake out sent Sasuke flying off the wall, and being in too much pain and too tired to flap his wings Sasuke could only close his eyes as he fell, the price of his actions pummeling him. He should have just waited for someone to find him.

Sasuke felt arms gently wrap around him, and the soft sound of flapping wings, the rushing wind pushing past his ears lifted and left his ears ringing.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Came a worried and deep voice. Sasuke's heart fluttered as he heard the familiar voice and opened his eyes, seeing the familiar eyes of Itachi. He had not gone under a transformation, but he did have bat like wings protruding from his back, they were flapping gently as they slowly descended to the ground. Sasuke smiled gently and nodded, his heart slowly ceasing it's racing speed. Itachi sighed in relief and smiled back. They finally touched the ground as Madara rushed up, Sakura at his side.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" They both asked at the same time. Sasuke nodded, and Sakura started to look at his wounds as Madara looked around.

"Where is that cloaked fiend! I'll kill him myself!" Madara growled looking at the night grounds, searching for the red eyed cloaked being.

"He disappeared during the fall." Sasuke mumbled, tiredness filling him. Itachi held him tighter and nuzzled his cheek, a soft growl leaving his throat. Madara sighed and looked back to Sasuke, his eyes closing in tiredness.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, fed and off to bed. I'll be placing soldiers near your room so nothing liker this will happen again." Madara said as Itachi slowly picked up Sasuke and headed inside. Sakura headed for the infirmary to get supplies to help heal Sasuke, also alerting some unharmed maids about the broken glass everywhere form the windows. This was not how the evening was supposed to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Sorry I've only been updating on the weekends, mostly Fridays, but as some might know by my profile I'll be starting high school this fall, and unfortunately I'm already taking a collage level class. Yay. Good news I'll have one less year of collage to take, but bad news it's in history and I can't stand it for some reason. I had to do summer HW for the class, and it was terribly hard, anyway I've finished so I might be able to update faster, but I start school this 31****st****, so if the updates come along slower from there than you know why and I apologize. One class I will actually have to use effort to get an A, unlike last year where all I did was mock teachers and talk to friends, surprisingly I got all A's, except for one class, it was history. But most of my classes were advanced so I should get at least a B in this class this year, or at worst a C. As long as it isn't lower I'll be ok. **

**But anyway, enough talking, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

Sasuke hissed in pain as Sakura added more rubbing alcohol to the wound on Sasuke's shoulder, cleaning it of any disease that may have tried to set in, or infection that could have been implanted into the bloody wound from the stake. Itachi was right beside him, a protective air around him as he watched, and tried to make his mate stay calm and in as little pain as possible.

Sasuke had transformed back into his original state, his skin once again ivory, his hair bluish black and his hand like wings gone. They had already wrapped up the wounds on his back from his wings coming out, having to do the same for Itachi as he had let his wings out as well. His shoulder would need stitches though. But the big worry was if the two babies in Sasuke's womb were alright. They wouldn't know till they took an ultra sound, but that would have to wait till Sasuke was stitched up and rested. Sasuke was worried about what may have happened, the shock, fright and anger could have made him lose one or both the babies, and that was something he did not want to think about. He would not be able to handle it if he lost the babies, and he didn't want to see Itachi's hurt or angry face if that had happened.

"Ok Sasuke. I'm going to stitch up this wound. Try and be as still as possible." Sakura said lowly as she pulled out a needle and thread. Sasuke could only nod and looked away, laying his head on Itachi's shoulder. The rubbing alcohol had partially numbed his wound, so he was hoping he wouldn't feel much.

"It's alright Sasuke. It won't hurt too much. You'll hardly feel it." Itachi whispered, trying to keep him calm. Sasuke could only nod, and wait. He felt a slight pinch every few seconds, but nothing more. He sighed once it was finally finished and let Sakura wrap his wound up in gauze, to help protect the wound and stitches. Afterwards Sakura left and Sasuke just leaned into Itachi, the events of that day coming into his mind rapidly. He held back a shudder of his near death encounter and snuggled up to Itachi, wrapping his arms around Itachi's middle. Itachi held onto him as well, his stress keeping him wide awake. He had thought he was going to lose Sasuke, when he entered the room and saw the cloaked man push Sasuke out the window. He had come close to tearing into the man's back, ready to kill him when he jumped after Sasuke. His fear only heightened when he saw the bloodied stake held tightly in the man's hand. He felt as though he had died himself when he heard Sasuke's scream, thinking he had basically allowed the man to kill him. When he looked out the window he was relieved to see Sasuke still alive, though it hurt him deeply when he saw Sasuke struggling to get his wings free from the wall. He could smell the blood from Sasuke's wounds and hadn't thought twice by letting his own wings come out and jump down after him. He had just caught Sasuke when he was able to take in his full appearance. He had fully changed, meaning his instincts had taken over to protect himself.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered, as he looked up to his lover. Itachi looked down at Sasuke, his red eyes looking lovingly into Sasuke's.

"What is it, otouto?" Came his soft reply as he moved a piece of dark hair from Sasuke's face.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered as he snuggled up to Itachi's side, letting sleep over come his tired mind. Itachi smiled down at the sleeping Sasuke and sighed.

"I love you to Sasuke, always and forever. And I will never let anyone touch you like that again. No harm will ever come over you as long as I am near." Itachi whispered, his gaze moving over the bandaged shoulder. He only hoped he hadn't come to late. The stress might have done it for the kids.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**OMG! I was reading the rules for my school, the 'Codes of Conduct' and there was something that said you can't use sarcasm, gossip, or intimidation. I am going to be in trouble. I use sarcasm on a daily basis, I'm naturally intimidating, and I love gossip so I have a reason to laugh at people I don't like. I am going to have bad marks on my record, I just know it.**

Sakura applied the gel to Sasuke's stomach, readying the ultra sound. Everyone else was piled into the room, waiting with baited breathes on what was gonna be shown. Sasuke hadn't had any great pain in his stomach area, so he didn't have a miscarriage, that they knew about at least. The ultra sound would show a lot.

"Ok Sasuke, here we go." Sakura said, putting the weird object on Sasuke's stomach to see the womb. They could clearly see the two twins, looking healthy and untouched. Everyone sighed in relief, the children looked fine. Itachi looked to the monitor and narrowed his eyes.

"Sakura? What is that?" Itachi asked, pointing to something on the monitor. Sakura looked at the monitor. Her eyes narrowed as she looked closer to the monitor.

"I don't know…" She said, looking closer. Tsunade, the head doctor in the castle, came forward and took the object from Sakura and maneuvered it around, trying to get a better look at the mysterious objects in Sasuke's womb.

"Oh my god…" Tsunade said as she looked at the screen. Sasuke stared at her, nervous.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his voice low. Itachi, who was seated behind him on the bed, laid his head on Sasuke's, adding what comfort he could.

"Sasuke, your not having twins, your having triplets!" She said, her honey eyes wide. Madara, who was standing next to the bed, almost squealed in delight at the new news. Even more grand kids to spoil! What fun this is going to be!

"Yay! Now we each can have one!" Madara said, a grin on his face. Everyone looked at him, questions in their eyes. "Oh come on. There's no way they will be able to take care of all three by themselves! They're going to need some help!" Madara said, his crimson eyes looking even more serious than usual. Everyone sighed and turned back to the shocked parents, Sasuke still staring at the monitor. The third was unable to be seen since it was directly behind one of the others, the one in front hiding it from view.

"Holy shit, Sasuke do you know how much pain your gonna be in?!' Naruto said, laughing. Sakura hit him over the head.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We'll be able to dull most of the pain. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Sakura tried to calm Sasuke down, his eyes wide as he looked to Naruto.

"I really didn't need to hear that dobe." Sasuke said, almost glaring at the blonde. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's middle, also trying to calm the raven haired teen down. He agreed the Sasuke really didn't need to hear that. He probably figured it would hurt by himself, being told was unnecessary.

"Well, lets go and have lunch, Sasuke needs to eat plenty for him and babies. And I heard they made fruit salad today!" Madara said, turning and heading for the dining room for the midday meal. All vampires enjoyed fruit, it was a common thing. They needed blood to live, and enjoyed the forbidden life nectar, but human food was always good.

Once everyone had vacated the room, Itachi nuzzled his head into Sasuke's neck further, planting a soft kiss on the fang marks that bonded him and Sasuke to each other. He could feel the shiver that went down Sasuke's spine and smirked. Removing himself from the bed Itachi turned and helped the pregnant Sasuke off as well, making sure he didn't hurt himself. They then set a slow pace, heading where the others had already arrived.

"Are you happy about this Itachi? About having three?" Sasuke asked quietly, his hand holding Itachi's, fingers entwined. Itachi smiled and removed his hand from Sasuke's wrapping it around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Of course I am, Sasuke. I loved the idea of one, and two was the greatest thing I had ever heard. Now having three, I don't think you could make me happier than I am right now." Itachi said, his red eyes gazing into the watery ones of Sasuke, his love showing so truthfully and open in his eyes as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke sniffled and hugged Itachi from their sideways position. God he hated being so emotional. Itachi only smiled and pulled Sasuke closer, being careful of his hurt shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's head before they arrived to the dining room.

Once seated Sasuke wasted no time in filling his growling stomach, forgetting about the pain in his shoulder, or the attack of yesterday. Everything was fine now, he was safe and almost unharmed, his children were safe and he now knew he was having three. Like Itachi said, nothing could make him happier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke happily ate his food, completely ignoring the others around him. His mind was on one thing and one thing only, filling his stomach. And anyone who tried to stop him would be in deep shit. He didn't hear Naruto's slurping of his ramen, the constant fighting of the art pair, Hidan's cussing, Kakuzu mumbling about money and how having three kids were going to make them go bankrupt, Tobi's annoying singing, Sakura screaming at Naruto to eat politely or any other noise. He was happily in his own world, his hands bringing food to his mouth automatically, no thought needed.

Itachi sat next to him, eating silently, listening to the sounds of everyone at the table, unlike Sasuke. Madara and Pein were talking about stepping the guards up a bit, and completely closing the castle up, stocking up on supplies and cutting everyone outside of the castle off, basically putting a shield up so no one could enter or leave. Itachi thought it would be a safe thing to do, but it could easily backfire.

Itachi looked to Sasuke and saw he was eating happily, his eyes clearly showing he wasn't listening to anyone around him. Itachi smiled faintly. Sasuke was so cute, all round in pregnancy. Itachi looked up when Madara addressed him, looking to uncle quizzically.

"What was that?" Itachi asked, looking to the older Uchiha.

"I was wondering if you thought it would be a good idea if we went through with the barrier plan." Madara said as he looked back to the younger.

"I think it would be a good idea. If they can't get in, they can't harm Sasuke, or the children." Madara nodded and smiled, before looking back to Pein.

"Look like we have a plan. I'll get the mage's to cast a barrier over the castle when the supplies come in tomorrow." With that the plan was set and the future looked bright. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more near death experiences for Sasuke. He couldn't take that right now.

It was late at night, and Itachi and Sasuke were just settling down to sleep. Tonight was particularly cold, and even the new blankets replacing the once silky sheets were not enough. Sasuke was cuddling up close to Itachi, seeking body warmth from the older and slightly bigger Uchiha. Itachi found it all the more cute, and slightly arousing. Who in their right mind wouldn't when a cute, and pregnant Sasuke was pushing his back onto your chest, and, even though on accident, was unaware that he was pushing the very part of his body that had been used to make him pregnant, against a quickly hardening organ that would soon be sheathed in the tight heat that was pushing against it.

"Sasuke, unless you want to solve a certain problem, I would stop pushing my ass against someone's groin if I were you." Itachi mumbled, his eyes glowing brightly at his growing arousal. Sasuke only smirked, knowing it couldn't be seen, and once again pushed his butt back, and he could clearly feel Itachi's arousal. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he set his head lightly on Sasuke neck and looked down at him, seeing Sasuke's smirk.

"Your doing this on purpose aren't you." Itachi accused, his threat being weak from his growing arousal. Sasuke smiled sweetly, before pushing back again, gaining a weak groan from Itachi.

"We never did get to finish before." Sasuke said back, his own eyes starting to glow. Itachi smirked before pulling Sasuke on his back. He leaned over him and pressed his lips against Sasuke's, earning an aroused groan from Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, making the kiss deeper by adding more pressure to Itachi's neck. Itachi moaned in approval and let his hands wonder down to Sasuke's shirt and started to play with edge, teasing the skin just under the hem, earning moans and mewls from Sasuke. Itachi could feel Sasuke's skin get goose bumps from the cooler air as he slowly lifted the shirt up, showing the rounded belly, the rounded belly holding the three wonderful babies inside.

Itachi threw the shirt aside, and looking down, saw that Sasuke was already blushing, and his nipples were already erect from the cold. Itachi leaned down and breathed in Sasuke's ear, his husky voice making Sasuke moan.

"You won't be cold for long, Sasu-chan." Itachi started a slow decent from Sasuke's ear to his waist band, nipping and leaving a trail a kisses. Over his chest, down his rounded belly and to the waist band. Sasuke's eyes were half closed, allowing the pleasure to wash over him. Itachi slowly pulled the night pants down, throwing them to the side as well. Sasuke pulled Itachi back up, kissing him roughly on the lips. Itachi pressed his tongue roughly to Sasuke's lips, demanding entrance. Sasuke opened his lips, allowing Itachi's tongue in. As their tongue's played, Itachi hand wondered to Sasuke's erect nipples, using the palm of his thumb to roll over one while the other pinched and rolled between the thumb and pointer fingers. Sasuke moaned, further arousing the elder Uchiha.

"Aniki." Sasuke moaned. Itachi smirked and allowed his hand to travel down to Sasuke's bulging boxers, and rubbed it roughly earning Itachi a surprised yet appreciated moan. Itachi smiled at Sasuke's flushed face, his entire face turning red in excitement. Itachi enjoyed the faces Sasuke made as he let out mewls, groans and moans in pleasure as Itachi rubbed Sasuke's arousal through the dark blue material. Sasuke's eyes opened enough to see Itachi, and saw he was still fully dressed. His eyes narrowed, and his arms raised to grab Itachi's shirt, pulling on it roughly. Itachi got what Sasuke wanted and pulled his shirt off, throwing his shirt to the side, not caring where it went. Sasuke began pulling of Itachi's slip on pajama pants, showing silky red boxers underneath. Again throwing the garments to the side, Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke passionately. His hand dipped under the hem of Sasuke's boxers and grabbed the heated member, earning a gasp from Sasuke. As Itachi moved his hind over Sasuke's member, Sasuke couldn't control his hips, and they bucked up trying to get more friction. Itachi smirked and used his other hand to gently push Sasuke's hips back down.

As he could feel Sasuke's getting close, Itachi pulled his hand out and grabbed the edges, pulling them down and off, tossing them to the side, removing his as well. Itachi placed three fingers at Sasuke's mouth, the panting boy taking them in and lubricating them with his saliva, knowing he would need it. Itachi watched all this, his red eyes taking everything in. Once he thought it was good enough, Itachi pulled his fingers free of the warm cave and placed them at Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushing one through the tight ring of muscles. Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes, taking in the feeling. Itachi smirked and kissed Sasuke deeply, adding a second finger. It went unnoticed by Sasuke, he being too busy kissing Itachi back. When the third entered he gave a slight gasp and flinched slightly. Itachi only continued the motion's, spreading Sasuke as much as he could so he wouldn't be in pain when Itachi entered him.

Itachi smirked when Sasuke suddenly gasped and moaned in pleasure, his head flying back as his hips once again tried to lift off the bed. Itachi smirked before removing his fingers and quickly placing his arousal to Sasuke's entrance, slowly pushing it in. Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi enter him, his entrance closing tightly around Itachi's much bigger member. Itachi slowly pulled out then pushed back in, getting a small moan from Sasuke. Music to his ears. Itachi slowly sped up, angling to the right to rub Sasuke's sweet spot to give him more pleasure. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, his flushed face rolling to the side as he panted.

"I-itachi ha, f-faster." Sasuke moaned, breathing through his mouth as he panted. Itachi smirked and went faster, panting himself.

"S-sasuke." Itachi whispered, his eyes closing in bliss, his release coming closer with each thrust. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's member, pre-cum leaking from the tip, and started a fast and harsh tempo, matching the stroke's with his thrusts.

"Itachi! I-I'm so close!" Sasuke stuttered, his hands gripping the sheets under them. A few more thrusts/strokes and both were coming hard, moaning in pure ecstasy.

Itachi opened his eyes warily and looked at the trembling Sasuke, his chest and Sasuke's round stomach covered in Sasuke's essence. Itachi weakly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a few tissue's, carefully wiping Sasuke clean, then cleaning himself as he slowly pulled his now limp member from Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke slowly rolled onto his side, Itachi settling behind him as he pulled the covers up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's growing belly, nuzzling Sasuke's neck lovingly before settling down to sleep, both now warm and satisfied.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Sorry about the long wait. I haven't been feeling well, splitting headache and nausea. And I had a doctor appointment last Friday. Anyhow here's a chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

Itachi was in the library the next day, covered in a warm blanket in front of the fire, reading a nice long book. Sasuke was next to him, also covered in a warm blanket, his head laying comfortably on Itachi's lap, eating a bowl of grapes. The barrier spell was being casted today, after the supplies for the castle were unloaded. The library was surrounded by guards, making sure no one could harm the increasingly pregnant Sasuke. They went unnoticed by the Uchiha lovers, both too busy enjoying the others company to take any notice to the surrounding guards. Both were toasty warm, happy, and enjoying themselves with their own activities.

Sasuke was laying happily eating his grapes, thinking over the newest news. Such happy news, too bad it had to be found out under dire and extreme circumstances. And there was also the matter of the barrier. What if it was put up while the enemy was inside? What then? And what if they weren't powerful enough to kill him? What if something happened made Sasuke lose the babies?

Sasuke sat up, his alarm showing only in his eyes. Itachi looked up from his book, worried about Sasuke's sudden behavior. He sat the book down and moved closer to Sasuke, wrapping his hands around Sasuke's larger stomach, setting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Otouto? What's the matter?" Itachi asked as he tried to glimpse at Sasuke's face, unsuccessful. Sasuke only took a shuddering breath, his bangs covering his face from Itachi's worried view.

"What if next time, that we are attacked, I might lose the babies? We won't always be lucky enough to have me be able to fight back, as I get farther along. We have to make sure everything is safe." Sasuke said worriedly, looking at Itachi, his fear in his eyes. Itachi only pulled Sasuke closer, lying down on the small sofa, covering both in the two blankets as he cuddled Sasuke close, nuzzling his hair fondly.

"There is nothing to worry about, Sasuke. I will always protect you, if you need it, or want it. Always and forever Sasuke. Remember that." Itachi whispered, trying to comfort Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded, cuddling closer to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his stomach, ontop of Itachi's.

**2 months, 3 weeks later**

Sasuke and Itachi were walking in the snow covered garden, both bundled up in warm clothing. Sasuke was remarkably bigger, showing his long term pregnancy and the multiple babies that were soon going to be born. Just 2-3 months more and he would have a happy little family. There would be him, the uncle/father Itachi and of course the oldest and founder of the small family, Madara the great uncle. And what was even greater was that not one attack had happened, then again the new barrier made any life form bigger than an ant pass through. Life had been easy and stress free. Just like it should be for a very pregnant, hungry and emotional vampire/avian hybrid.

Holding hands and walking in the soft newly fallen snow, Itachi and Sasuke enjoyed themselves with the peaceful atmosphere, the robins singing and playing in the snow. The birds had accidentally been trapped in the barrier, thus the staff had to build a bird house for the few birds, so the poor things wouldn't die. Sasuke and Itachi took the liberty to feed them bird seed and what not, sitting on a bench and watching as the birds picked up the seed with their beaks. It was a nice thing to see, it took away the stress that could build up, and it gave the couple something to do other than eat, sleep and talk with the others. It was an activity the two could do together and have a strange feeling of calm and peace in their domed home.

Sasuke smiled softly as he clung to Itachi, walking carefully so he wouldn't trip. It was a nice afternoon, it wasn't too cold, but both had to go back in soon. Too much cold would put them in a dormant state.

"Sasuke, are you ready to go in and eat?" Itachi asked, looking down to the younger Uchiha.

"I think I am, Itachi. Besides, it's getting colder out here." Sasuke stated looking to Itachi. Itachi only nodded and they started to head for the castle, intent on getting something to eat and warm.

Just minutes later, both were in the kitchen, enjoying a warm soup as they relished in the warmth of the castle. Sasuke had gotten a lot bigger over the two months since the barrier had been put up. Everyone in the castle had been at ease, knowing they were safe from any more attacks, for the time being at least.

Everything was going great so far, Sasuke was perfectly happy and healthy, the babies were growing at a nice rate and were just as healthy as Sasuke. Itachi kept a close eye on Sasuke, monitoring his health and happiness, and even using some of his vampire powers to monitor the tiny babies in Sasuke, checking on them when the doctor could not.

Only one thing hadn't changed, Madara was still obsessed with the thought of Sasuke having babies, and he still thought they each could have one. Though it had been explained several times that you could not 'share' babies, Madara was still saying he had to have one, it was his destiny.

So not much had changed, everyone was happy and that was what was important.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Sorry for not updating faster like I said. School is a killer this year. I don't get back till 4 or 3:30 if im lucky and on Tuesdays and Thursdays not till mostly 4, 5. And I just am so tired when I get home I do my hw, eat and usually go to sleep. But I have a long weekend, I have Monday off, so I'll try and update faster,K?**

Sasuke was lounging in the living room, for once not eating, enjoying the entertaining argument going on between Deidara and Sasori. Once again the artists were arguing over which art form was best, dragging any and everybody they could into it to try and get more votes for their style. Itachi and Madara were currently meeting with Pein about something, leaving Sasuke without the protective and ever watchful gaze of his mate.

Though he missed all the attention he got when Itachi was around, it was nice to once in a while have some alone time, though he wasn't exactly alone.

"Danna! I'm telling you, un, true art is fleeting! Why don't you get that, un?" Deidara argued back to his red haired mate, blue eyes blazing in disagreement. Sasori sighed and shook his head, giving up on the argument. If Deidara wanted to believe nonsense then let him. Sasuke only smirked, already knowing how it would turn out. The two older vampires finally realized they weren't alone and looked over to the heavily pregnant Sasuke, who was currently laughing at their argument. Deidara smiled over at the younger vampire and practically ran over, bending over so his face was at the same level as Sasuke, his blue eyes shining, a grin on his face.

"Good morning, Sasuke, un! How are you doing? You feeling alright, un?!" Deidara said, his excitement showing in how he spoke. It had become rare to see Sasuke alone, Itachi was always with him.

"Good morning to you to Deidara, Sasori. And I am doing just fine, thanks." Sasuke said, looking over at Deidara for the later part. Deidara smiled and looked to Sasori, then back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, un. Where's Itachi? He's usually with you, un." Deidara asked, looking around as if Itachi would pop up out of no where.

"He's in a meeting with Pein and Madara." Sasuke said. Deidara only nodded before sitting on the couch next to Sasuke, his eyes showing he was thinking.

"What do you think they are talking about, un?" Deidara asked, looking to the ceiling.

"What ever it is, it won't be our problem unless they decide to tell the rest of us." Sasori said, sitting on the other side of Sasuke. Sasuke was just confused, there was nothing they should be worrying about, was there?

"What will we do once the barrier recedes? They won't give up till either Sasuke and the children are dead, or they themselves are dead. We will have to do something." Madara thought out loud, looking to Itachi and Pein. He had a good point, the barrier won't stay up forever, and they will need a plan for when the barrier does disappear.

"If we had a group of stronger warriors to protect Sasuke, then perhaps they could protect him while we get rid of the danger." Itachi said, looking to his uncle for acceptance of the plan. Madara seemed to think of it, before looking to Pein.

"I think it sounds like a good idea, but who would we be able to trust and be strong enough to protect Sasuke. We don't want to pick someone who is meant to protect Sasuke be someone who wants to kill him." Madara said, looking to Pein. Pein seemed thoughtful for a second before looking to Itachi.

"Itachi, who are those people that Sasuke and his friends always talk about?" Pein asked, looking to the middle aged Uchiha. Itachi looked to him in puzzlement.

"They are the friends that had helped Sasuke and them kill the guard when they were mere rebels. From what he had told me, they all were killed." Itachi said, looking to Pein, then Madara.

"Then maybe we could resurrect them, they would surely protect their leader with their lives. And I think it would really make Sasuke and them much happier." Madara said looking to the others for agreement. They both nodded, their plan coming together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**First off a good question from ArAnCaR No. 6.**

**_how exactly can Itachi check on his triplets when they're in Sasuke's womb? _Well the answer is…since vampires, in my story at least, can concentrate their powers to sense another's presence or life force, Itachi is able to concentrate his powers to Sasuke's womb, checking on the triplets life force while keeping them unharmed. This way he can check on the babies when the doctors in the hospital wing of the castle can not, allowing both to be constantly informed of their babies state. Of course once Sasuke learns more of his vampire heritage he would be able to do the same, but since he hasn't learned yet he has to rely on Itachi to do so.**

**I hope that clears up your confusion ArAnCaR No. 6!**

Sasuke along with Sakura, Naruto and Hinata sat in stunned silence at what the three older men had just said to them. Bring their friends back to life? That was impossible, wasn't it? You couldn't bring the dead back to life… could you? It was unheard of! It was insane! It was impossible!

"What?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes eyeing all three of the vampires in front of him, his orange fox like tail swishing back and forth as he mulled over what had just been said to them. Hinata listened quietly beside him, her pale eyes looking hopefully at the vampires. They could bring their friends back? And her cousin too?

"That's NOT possible." Sasuke said, looking dead serious at the elders. He was an avian, so naturally he knew magic, and there was no method to resurrect the dead. It just couldn't be done.  
"Naturally, I can do magic, and one thing that can not be done is bringing back the dead. It's not possible. At least, it's never been done." Sasuke said, looking at Pein, Itachi and Madara. Madara smiled as he looked to his younger nephew.

"True, avian's can do magic, and yes they can't bring back the dead. But mages can do anything, and we had those. Besides it's the only way we can get guards strong enough to protect, and who we are sure won't try to kill you. It's both safe, and will make you happy." Madara smiled at Sasuke, his fangs glistening in the light. Sasuke looked from Madara to Pein, and finally to Itachi. Was all this real? What was going on? You couldn't possibly bring back the dead.

"I think it would be best to wait till they can grasp the idea, till then lets eat dinner." Itachi said, looking towards Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and took Itachi's offered hand, heading to the dining hall.

Everyone was seated comfortably around the table, the plush chairs feeling quite comfy. Everyone was talking to one another, happily enjoying their food. Though it was safe to say no one liked their food as much as Sasuke. He was happily munching on his food next to Itachi, his left leg slightly crossed with Itachi's right under the table. Their chairs were pressed close together, allowing Sasuke to be closer to him than usual. He just wanted to be close to his aniki and mate, a strong feeling of want making him do so. He just wanted to be close to Itachi as possible.

Itachi was enjoying Sasuke's closeness as he ate his dango, loving his sweet treat. Madara was also eating dango, talking to Pein and Konan who were seated close to him. Itachi looked to Sasuke and smiled softly, seeing his otouto ignoring all those around him and eating happily, munching on his onigiri. His life was truly good.

Sasuke cuddled up close to Itachi, taking in Itachi's warmth. They had changed their room around to darker colors, mostly black and dark blue. Their room was attracting more heat this way, and thus making them more comfortable. The covers were also heavier, and thicker too, making it warmer in their bed. All this was needed not only to keep them comfortable, but also so they wouldn't go into a hibernation like state from the cold. They were indeed much like animals. If they got too cold they would hibernate till it was warmer. And thus, why they never were outside too long.

Sasuke was happily cuddled up to Itachi, a smile on his lips as his red eyes looked down to his bulging stomach. He was so close to having his babies, and everything was so good. Just imagine what it would be like when he finally had them. His family would be complete. He would have his uncle, his brother, and his friends. And he knew his babies would be treated good. They were royal after all. But one thought kept nagging at him.

"Itachi, is it really possible to bring the dead back to life?" Sasuke asked, whispering his question to his aniki. Itachi nuzzled his neck lovingly before answering.

"We may not be able to, but the mages can. And they would gladly do it. They would want nothing more than to help out the royal family, that's why they are here." Itachi said, gently running his fangs over Sasuke's neck, sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke shivered and moaned, getting pleasant vibes from Itachi's fangs, excitement running through his veins. His life was great.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Everyone was gathered in the living room, eyes fixed on the giant television. The movie, The Grudge, was playing loudly, everyone watching. Itachi and Sasuke laid on the large recliner, fully reclined and Sasuke sitting in Itachi's lap, between his legs. Madara was sitting comfortably in a chair next to the happy couple, wrapped up in a blanket as he watched the movie, his crimson eyes gathering everything that happened. Sasori and Deidara were cuddled together, much to Sasori's slight annoyance, on the couch, Kakuzu and Hidan on the other side, the jashinist's head resting on his mates shoulder. Zetsu and Tobi sat on a love seat in the right side of the room, Kisame sitting with them. On the second love seat sat Naruto, Hinata and Sakura, both girls being horrified by the movie.

Sasuke was fine, knowing it wasn't real. He was too busy cuddling into Itachi's chest, sighing in content. Just a few weeks and he would be having his babies. And then he could protect them and himself from the evil people after them. Then there was the resurrection. They had agreed to do it in a few days time, preparing for the arrival of their once dead friends. No doubt they would be shocked by Sasuke's new appearance. He didn't have his wings at the moment, he wasn't decked out in weapons, he was actually eating and talking, he had slept consistently for months, and…he was pregnant.

'_If they say anything about it I will just punch em, that'll show them not to mess with me.' _Sasuke thought, his eyes drifting to the movie screen. He was completely calm, slightly nibbling on a piece of poky. The sweet treat was good, though he didn't really like sweets. It was mainly the pretzel he was after, not the dark chocolate.

Sasuke sighed and leaned closer to Itachi as he felt Itachi's thumbs start to rub gently circles on his hips, his lips and fangs slightly skimming the surface of his neck. Both had been quite affectionate lately, and both having to constantly touching the other. It was kinda weird, having such urges, but both silently agreed it was a pleasurable thing. There was no longer anything that could break their love.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura and Hinata jumped up, screaming and running form the room, Naruto going after them to see if they were alright. Sasuke only smirked and continued to watch, allowing Itachi to do as he pleased. He wasn't complaining, it was relaxing and felt quite good. And he was getting such pleasurable shivers up and down his spine.

Madara looked over to his nephews, smirking at the affection both were showing each other. They had such a strong bond, to be showing such constant affection. It was cute. And Sasuke was cuter when he was embarrassed, when others saw Itachi giving him affection, he would blush and look away. Itachi only smirked and then took them to a secluded or deserted part of the castle, both wanting to enjoy their 'affection time' as they started calling it.

Madara smiled and turned back to the screen, watching the ending part of the movie, seeing most of the others had fallen asleep.

As the movie ended, the T.V. was turned off and the others woken to head to their bedrooms to sleep. Itachi and Sasuke were the first to go, Itachi carrying the heavily pregnant Sasuke bridle style. Sasuke was blushing, hiding his face in Itachi's neck, though no one noticed, being too tired.

Once in their room Itachi and Sasuke headed to their conjoined bath, stripping and getting in the tub, hot water already being prepared for the two. Itachi helped his pregnant mate in, making sure he wouldn't fall and get hurt, or the babies get hurt. Once in and seated, Itachi lowered himself as well, and instantly enveloped Sasuke in a hug, keeping him close, even in the bath. After a few moments of cuddling, Itachi got the bath rag and soap, lathering up the cloth and set to work with first washing Sasuke. He started with Sasuke's back, then moved to his shoulders and arms. Sasuke sat there and let Itachi do as he pleased, knowing Itachi would help him bathe even if he said he didn't need help. It seemed Itachi liked to help him, making sure he didn't do too much. Sasuke could only think that Itachi was afraid that if he didn't help he could get hurt, thus also hurting the babies. Sasuke turned when he sensed Itachi was done with his back, allowing Itachi to wash his chest and stomach. When Itachi ran the cloth over Sasuke's stomach he smiled and let his hand lay there, looking fondly at the bulging stomach. Sasuke smiled as well, and placed his hand over Itachi's. Itachi leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sasuke returned it eagerly, pressing harder against Itachi. After a dew moment of aggressive kissing and touchy feely, they finished their bath, dressed and crawled into bed.

Sasuke was laying on his back, Itachi next to him was propped up on his arm, one hand placed gently on Sasuke's exposed belly. Sasuke could only close his eyes and sigh, feeling completely at ease. His eyes opened when the bed shifted and looked down to see Itachi had his head on Sasuke's stomach, eyes closed. Sasuke smiled as Itachi gently kissed his stomach. Sasuke gasped as Itachi ran his fangs teasingly over Sasuke's stomach, causing intense shivers to run down his spine. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, soaking in the pleasure. Itachi smiled and kissed him on the forehead, before laying on his side, facing Sasuke. He idly played with Sasuke's bangs, waiting for his love to fall asleep.

"I love you, aniki." Sasuke whispered, his eyes closed, his breath evening. Itachi smiled and kissed him again, pulling Sasuke closer to his body. He ran a hand teasingly over Sasuke's belly, making goose bumps appear at the feather light touch.

"I love you to, otouto."


	24. Chapter 24

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata stood infront of a large door, the resurrection taking place behind. Itachi stood beside Sasuke, comforting his nerves. This was a stressful time for all, especially the four friends. The mages were in the room at the time, chanting a spell that would resurrect their friends. Sasuke still had a small amount of doubt in his heart, though he trusted Itachi's words wholeheartedly.

From under the door the small group could see flashing lights, and small gusts of wind came from the door, stating that the spell was in progress. Just a few short minutes later, a mage came from the room, the large hat covering their face, only being able to see large yellow eyes underneath. Itachi looked expectedly at the mage, his eyes questioning. The mage nodded and reentered the room, leaving the other four teens wondering what happened. Itachi smiled down at Sasuke.

"Your friends are alive. You can't see them right now, for they are still getting their minds in the right place, but in a few short hours they will be back to their normal selves and you can see them. Till then just relax." Sasuke followed Itachi away from the door, trusting his aniki. Naruto looked to Sakura and Hinata, before following. The two girls sighed and followed as well, wanting to see their friends though knowing they couldn't. Not right now at least.

Behind the door, the eleven friends slowly opened their eyes, being confused at the swirly ceiling above them. Kiba was the first to get up, Akamaru at his side.

"Where are we?" He asked, seemingly to himself. Akamaru whimpered as he got up, shaking his head. Kiba looked around, smelling the familiar scents of his friends. Looking around he saw almost everyone, there were only four missing.

"Hey, guys. What happened? Where are Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata?" Kiba asked. Ino stood up and looked around, her long hair swishing from side to side as she swiveled her head, looking at the room.

"Hey. Weren't we outside before?" She asked, looking at Kiba for a confirmed answer. Kiba nodded and stood as well. Shikamaru groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. Choji groaned from close by and slowly sat up, rubbing his stomach.

"Guys, why does it feel like I haven't eaten in years?" He complained, groaning as his stomach grumbled. Shino stood quietly nearby, surveying the room. Lee jumped up and looked around, before turning to Neji.

"Neji. Can you see anything outside these walls?" Neji looked at them and then shook his head no, Tenten standing next to him.

"Where are all my weapons? Have we been captured?" Tenten questioned, seeing she didn't have any weapons on her. The others checked as well, also coming up empty handed. Gaara looked at the door, his sea foam green eyes narrowed. Temari, being the eldest of them, stayed calm and assessed the situation.

"Well. Seeing as though we are in a room, and unarmed, I would say we were most definitely captured by someone and are currently in a room with a barrier around it. But first we have to try and remember the thing that happened most recently." She said, her hands on her hips.

"I remember we were fighting a massive group of vampire guards near the edge of the forest." Ino said, her blue eyes on Temari's.

"And I remember Ino getting a sword stabbed through her chest…" Shikamaru said, his voice low and full of sadness at the thought of what had happened to his mate. Ino gasped and looked down, not seeing the hole.

"I seem to remember that too." Tenten said from beside Neji, her brown eyes looking to Ino.

"So we all agree that Ino was somehow stabbed and now is not. Ok. Anyone else remember something?" Kankurou said, standing between Temari and Gaara. Everyone started talking at once, their memories coming back to them. Kiba hurriedly shushed everyone, putting his ear to the door.

"Someone's coming!" He said, jumping back from the door, Akamaru at his side. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door, and the handle slowly turned. Everyone watched with baited breaths as the door flung open.

"Konichiwa Bitches!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

The gang could only stare. A man with fuchsia colored eyes and bright white hair entered, a large grin on his face. Strapped to his back was a large three bladed scythe. Everyone just stared, knowing that if he were to attack the would most likely die.

"Sasuke is going to be so fucken happy you guys are alive. Just wait till you fucken see the basterd! You'll never believe it." The man kept talking, and cursing. Kiba finally spoke.

"Who are you! Where are we? And how do you know Sasuke!" Kiba said, showing his fangs.

"I'm fucken Hidan, your in the Jashin damned castle, and I know the fucken heathen because he is the prince and Itachi's mate." The group was shocked, knowing that they were in the vampire castle, that Sasuke was mated to the prince of the vampires, and that this Hidan guy could curse so much. Lee finally shook the shock away and smiled.

"I get it. He mated to the prince so he could kill him in his sleep! Our leader is so smart." Lee smiled as he looked to the others. They seemed to agree before laughing could be heard from Hidan.

"Sasuke couldn't hurt Itachi even if he was a fucken blood thirsty man eating vampire. They truly love each other. It's kinda sick." Hidan said. Still grinning. The others just stared, not understanding what he was talking about.

"It'll be better if I just showed you. Follow me." Hidan turned and began to walk. The gang being wary but following him none the less.

They soon entered what looked like a sitting room, where there were others sitting as well. They instantly saw the blonde hair of Naruto, pink of Sakura, and dark purple of Hinata. And they soon spotted the back of Sasuke's head, the spiky style belonging to only one person. Sasuke. Once the gang was seated, the shock set in.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ino screamed, standing up from her sitting position, her hand pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her as if she was deranged, his red eyes looking into her shocked blue.

"Uh, Sasuke. Since when are your eyes red?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke with a weird look as well. Sasuke sighed and looked to Madara, then to Itachi who was sitting right next to him.

"There's a lot I have to explain, starting with this." Sasuke said, motioning down to his large stomach. So the long explanation came and gone, all the fellow resistant members taking it all in, shocked silence reigning over them. He explained how they all were killed, how Sasuke got captured, the Orochimaru incident, how he found out he was half vampire and Itachi was his bother, Madara being his uncle. How he was royalty and what the vampire inanity was like, allowing him to become pregnant. And finally how they were brought back to life by mages, their main purpose for the moment to protect him from the evil menace that was trying to end the Uchiha line. The gang took it all in, listening intently to their leader as he spoke. Once finished, Sasuke just breathed in Itachi's scent, calming himself down. He could already guesse some of their reactions, like Kiba would laugh about how he was pregnant, Ino would be devastated, Lee would think he was stronger for going through so much, and much more from the others.

"Dude your pregnant!" Kiba said, laughing as his best friend Akamaru barked and wagged his tail. Ino just fainted, and of course Lee gave him a pat on the back.

"I knew it was right to make you our leader. Your truly are the strongest of us all." Lee said, smiling brightly. Sasuke just shook his head, sometimes it was boring to be right all the time.

"So your saying someone is trying to kill you and your babies so peace will not reign over the world? Who would do that?" Choji asked as he munched on a bag of ships he found somewhere. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes at his passed out girl friend. Neji stood up and looked around, taking in the identities of the other 'safe' people in the room. To help keep Sasuke safe he would need to know which people were allowed here, and which were not.

"No need to worry Sasuke! We can keep you safe in your time of need!" Lee said, smiling brightly as he looked over to Sakura. Gaara stood alone in a corner, watching everyone carefully. Kankurou, getting bored, took his finger, and after biting it, summoned his favorite puppet, Crow. Everyone ignored it, being used to him summing his prized possession, except Sasori who looked at him, interested. There was definitely going to be some friendship there.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Again sorry for the long wait, school is really tough this year, seeing as all my classes are highly advanced, and I have a college course as a freshman. I get up at five and don't get back home till five or six. II do my homework eat take a shower and fall asleep. And this weekend I had to watch my moms friends dogs while they were gone and my mom was at a softball game in Delaware, since she started college this year. I hope to get the next one's out sooner though!**

The whole gang were still in the sitting room. Sasori and Kankurou were talking about puppets, Ino and Deidara were staring at how closely they looked to each other, Shino and Zetsu were talking about plants and bugs, Shikamaru and Choji were talking with Kakuzu and Hidan, strangely enough getting along. Kiba was sitting with Naruto and Sasuke, talking about the good ole times when all they did were kill vampires and party. Itachi sat next to Sasuke, keeping a close eye on him. Madara and Tobi were arguing over a piece of candy that was found under the couch, Lee Tenten and Neji were talking with Hinata and Sakura going over plans of were to tighten security and what not, Temari and Konan were talking, both liking paper objects. Pein and Gaara were just staring at each other, neither talking. All in all it was a strange scene, no matter how you looked at it.

"Dude! Remember that one time when Naruto got so drunk he did it with those two strippers!" Kiba laughed, his face getting red from all the laughing. Sasuke smirked and nodded, slightly laughing as well at Naruto's pouting face. Itachi looked over, a questioning look in his eyes.

"And then he didn't remember anything the next day and then we showed him the pictures we took! It was hilarious!" Kiba laughed, gasping for breath. Sasuke chuckled, nodding.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!" Naruto yelled, his fox ears pinned to his head. Sasuke and Kiba looked at him, both grinning/smirking.

"You set yourself up for most things we talk about. Get over it." Sasuke said, his voice showing his usual 'I'm better than you' tone. Naruto growled and looked away.

"Oh! Remember that one time with the horse and rope!" Kiba suddenly squealed. At that most everyone in the room turned, the gang all nodding, remembering that one late night.

"I almost died from laughter!" Ino suddenly laughed, a huge smile on her face.

"I never knew someone could do something like that!" Tenten burst in, tears in her eyes. Naruto was by now so embarrassed he was trying to disappear into the couch. Everyone else( those not in Sasuke's group) were wondering what the hell they did when not killing vampires. They seemed to drink a lot, that was for sure.

"What did you guys do?" Hidan asked, a creepy grin on his face.

"What? The horse and rope thing?" Sasuke asked, looking to the masochist Jashin loving albino. He nodded eagerly, thinking he was gonna get some juicy stories. Kiba went to explain when Naruto growled at him, shutting him up.

"I can't tell on account that I might die." Kiba said sadly, looking at the growling Naruto, his ears pinned to his head and tail fluffed out in agitation. Sasuke openly laughed at him knowing that naruto wouldn't hurt him, and besides, Itachi was right next to him.

"I can tell you. Naruto wouldn't dare touch me." Sasuke said, a smirk lighting up his features as he grinned sadistically at Naruto, his fangs glinting in the light of the room. Itachi knew now was the time to remove Sasuke from the situation and get his mind off his sadistic side and perhaps get him into a more mellow state. So, without hurting him, Itachi picked him up and walked out, getting a smirk from his fellow Akatsuki friends and shocked/questioning looks from Sasuke's friends. Madara smirked and shook his head, knowing Itachi would relax Sasuke and most likely none would see him for the rest of the day.

"Itachi! Put me down!" Sasuke squirmed in Itachi's arms, wanting down obviously. Itachi only sighed and walked in one of the various hot spring rooms. He finally set Sasuke down on a bench and looked at him, seeing Sasuke's face flushed in irritation. Itachi smirked and poked his forehead, making Sasuke rub his forehead.

"You should be happy. That mouth of your would have gotten you in trouble." Itachi smirked, perverted thoughts going through his head. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. Itachi smirked and leaned in for a kiss, keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened at the affectionate show of love from Itachi, it totally catching him off guard.

"Now, how about we have a nice relaxing soak and take a nap afterwards?" Itachi asked, looking to his younger brother. Sasuke nodded, his eyes dilated, calming sensations rushing through his mind. Itachi smiled and helped Sasuke undress, then getting him in the hot water, both soaking in absolute luxury.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was in pure heaven. The steamy water warmed his cold skin, the steam made him in a haze. Itachi kept running his fangs over the skin of his neck, his large hands gently holding his rounded tummy. All these sensations had Sasuke in bliss, his eyes fluttering close. He couldn't have been happier anywhere else.

Itachi gently ran his fangs over Sasuke's neck once again, knowing it was putting Sasuke in a trance. He smiled slightly, rubbing his hands on Sasuke's rounded tummy. His eyes softened upon the contact, feeling feint signs of life from just touch. Soon, soon they would have their family completed, Sasuke would be happy, and they would finally be able to leave the castle and hunt down the fiend that had been tormenting them so. Itachi wouldn't let them live for hurting Sasuke and trying to kill their children. It was unforgivable.

"Itachi? What's the matter?" Came Sasuke's sleepy voice, his red eyes looking up at him, innocence showing in his sleepy state. Itachi smiled and shook his head.

"It's nothing Sasu-chan, just relax." Itachi murmured in Sasuke's ear, his eyes closing to only be open half way. Sasuke only nodded, letting his head lay back on Itachi's shoulders as the soothing caresses and rubs lulled him to a light sleep. Itachi smiled and nuzzled into his neck, relaxing as well.

That night everyone was found a room, all surrounding that of the two lovers, for protection purposes. They all reveled in the luxury of the beds, the warmth of the blankets, the softness of the pillows, and the shear beauty of the rooms. This was indeed their paradise. They had died and gone to heaven, or died, come back to life and gone to heaven. All was well, for now. The soon to be born children were alive and well, and no one was harmed, but in this world, not everything goes according to plan…

The next morning the lovers were still found in bed, Sasuke's back to Itachi's chest, Itachi's arms wrapped around his waist holding him close. Sasuke was still lost in the land of dreams, Itachi having awoken hours before. He was loving the sight of the peaceful, sleeping Sasuke, having watched him since he woke. Itachi couldn't help but smile and nuzzle into Sasuke's neck, an almost purring sound coming from his throat. Sasuke sighed in sleep and pushed back into Itachi, almost burying himself under the older Uchiha.

It was timed like these that both were truly at peace, both happy, forgetting the danger that lurked outside the barrier, just waiting for an opening. Snuggled up together under the warm blankets, both felt as if nothing could ever go wrong, their life was perfect, nothing bad had ever happened to them. There was only them two in this comfortable, dreamy haven, truly together with nothing going on. Both knew a time would come when they needed to be strong, for themselves, each other, and their soon to be children, but in this fantasy world both could relax, enjoy their closeness, and truly melt together.

It was times like these, that both would never forget in their love for each other, no matter where they were.

It was noticeable at the breakfast table that two very important people were missing. The usual residents knew that both were probably still sleeping, or taking their time getting down here, but the new comers were edgy. Even if Sasuke hardly ate around them, he still always showed up and was usually the first there. Having him late, and all together absent was strange, and frightening.

"Don't worry, un! They always sleeping, yeah." Deidara finally said, seeing as how his new friends were quite worried about the two Uchiha.

"Blondie's right fuck heads. Those two are always fucking late to breakfast. They sleep half the Jashin damn night away." Hidan mumbled, his vulgar words showing they rose with him. The gang seemed to calm slightly at their three friends nods, trusting in their comrades.

"So how much longer does he have?" Ino finally asked, looking up from her plate of onigiri. Madara was the one who answered her question.

"In about two or three more months. Really he's only about halfway through." Madara answered, his piercing red eyes slightly scaring the blonde. She nodded and looked back to her plate, continuing on with her meal. The meal was quite after that, all finishing their plates and heading around the castle for their patrols or various activities.

Madara stood from his chair and sighed. So close, yet so far away.

"The least they could do is share…" Madara mumbled to himself. His eyes flew open and his head swiveled to the right slightly, looking out the large floor to ceiling windows. His eyes narrowed and the hummingbird outside the window, his fangs glistening in the light as he snarled.

"Hummingbirds are gone this time of year." He snarled, his blood red eyes getting thicker as he stared at the bird, it's green head turning sideways. It flew off, the beating of it's wings sounding loud and clear in Madara's ears.

"Shit!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Aishiteru**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke was relaxing, still in bed. Itachi had left just a few minutes ago, Madara having summoned him. Sasuke was happy, though how Madara had summoned him, like he was panicking, really made Sasuke worried.

"Why? What's going on?" Sasuke whispered to himself, his eyes slowly drifting to the window. The moon shone brightly through, lighting up the room slightly. A noise made Sasuke slowly get up and head to the window, looking out into the darkness. A slight movement caught his eye, making him look under one of the trees in the small courtyard. Glowing red eyes looked up at him, slightly glowing. The movement of hooves was heard, the glowing red eyes moving forward to reveal one of the black demi stallions the guard used. It shook it's head, the long black hair of it's mane tousling around it's head. Sasuke's red eyes narrowed, looking back and forth. Why was it out of the stable? Where was it's rider? Sasuke sighed and looked to the balcony, moving towards the doors. Once there he moved to the edge, and slightly jumped, landing silently on the ground. He looked to the horse, slowly walking up to it. He stuck his hand out, knowing the horse would spook if he just walked up to it. The horse nuzzled his hand, snorting slightly as it loudly sniffed at his outstretched hand. Sasuke smiled slightly, seeing the animal as if for the first time, forgetting all the evil deeds that had been done by the riders atop the amazing beasts.

"So you fell for it, did you?" Came a deep voice, startling Sasuke. Sasuke spun around, his eyes wide. He was met with a ghostly white figure, long black hair, dark, glowing red eyes.

"But, no living being can get through the barrier!" Sasuke said, his voice showing his fright. An evil chuckle answered him, fangs glinting in the moon light.

"Yes, but a nonliving being can pass right through." His deep voice responded. Sasuke's eyes widened even more, his legs backing him up. The demi stallion ran in the opposite direction, not liking the dark presence of the newcomer. Sasuke, feeling alone and quite frightened, could feel his eyes water, his mind going numb, and his legs locking in place. Tremors ran through his body, his shoulders shaking as the pale figure stalked towards him.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit." The male snarled, lifting a dagger. Sasuke's eyes widened as he screamed.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi was talking to Madara, the startling news not holding well with him. He was slightly panicked, knowing that their plan was not going to end as he had hoped.

"I wish that I had good news for you, but sadly it's not. Though, if we have too, we can hold up in one room, all guards surrounding it and in it as well. We can't let him out of sight at all. It's best if you get back to him and get him down stairs." Madara said, getting Itachi from his trance. Itachi nodded and went to leave when a heart shattering scream echoed from outside.

"ITACHI!" Itachi's eyes widened when he heard the scream, knowing immediately that it was Sasuke.

"No…" Itachi whispered to himself, running to the courtyard. He only arrived in time to see Sasuke's frightened tear stained face, a dagger to his throat, before the grinning figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke, taking Sasuke with him. Itachi's eyes watered as he looked to the place Sasuke once was, feeling lost, like he had left Sasuke down.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered, the first tear running down his cheek. Madara stood in the doorway, the same helpless look on his face. He too could feel his eyes water, having seen the same as Itachi. For once, he felt completely powerless, helpless, like he had not done enough.

Itachi stared continuously at the ground, tears running down his face, fist clenched, as the others slowly emerged from the castle, not knowing what tragic fate had just happened.

**Hours later**

Itachi laid in bed, hugging Sasuke's pillow to him. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, and he couldn't get the frightened look on Sasuke's face out of his mind. He took in a shuddering breath, his red eyes looking pink in their sadness, and letting the tears fall from his eyes. He felt ashamed, ashamed of not being able to save Sasuke, keep his most precious person safe. And it was not only Sasuke he let down, but also his three unborn children. He truly felt like he was not better than dirt, having left Sasuke alone, letting him get harmed once again.

"I won't let him hurt you Sasuke." Itachi whispered into the pillow, hugging it tighter. "I'll find you, keep you safe. I won't let that basterd live after what he's done." Itachi said angrily, his eyes glowing brightly as he hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, his heart shattering ever so slowly with Sasuke not at his side.

"I'll find you. I promise."

**Ok. So here is the end of Aishiteru! Don't worry! There will be a trilogy soon after this! I know your all dieing to know what happens next! I'm dieing to write it! Anyway I want reviews for this one! Tell me how you liked it! And if you want to give me ideas for the trilogy, go right on ahead!**


End file.
